Warlord
by itwontlast
Summary: His 18th birthday should not be going this way. Running from the Hale Pack should not be happening. But when the Derek decides to launch a full blown attack on the McCall pack , the only werewolf pack left , Stiles has no choice but to submit to Derek. Stiles is totally not falling for the Alpha who enslaved the human race and took out all his enemies. Nope, not at all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

"Babe! Stop running! Come ON! Wait up for me!" A boy ran through the forest behind his lover. Eyes beaming with love yet searching for approval

"You can't catch me! Hurry up! I have a surprise for you!" A wicked smile showed gleaming white teeth but bangs hid the malicious intent of the women before him.

"Dammit! Babe wait….."

Blood curing screams rang out through the forest. The smell of smoke and burning flesh quickly permeated the air. The boy came to a halt in front of the burning house. His lover ran around joyously. For him the world had ended; there was nothing left. The house that had once been a grand Victorian manor was now nothing but ash. The people inside of it were now nothing but mere memories. Everything the 16-year-old boy once knew was now gone. His family was n more. His pack was no more.

"Do you like your surprise baby? I worked really hard on it. I had to make sure the dogs wouldn't get out so I bolted the doors and windows while you were out running. Not a good idea to leave the entire house unguarded. You never know when a hunter happens to be around. "

"You? YOU!? You did this….? Why? I though you loved me? Didn't you love me?! My family! What did they ever do to you!? "

"They were abominations that needed to be destroyed. Just like you babe. What? Did you think I was going to have your pups? You have got to be kidding me?! Me? With a dog like you? Never! You really should have suspected something. But your 16-year-old mind was too stupid to comprehend that I only wanted to close to you so I could destroy the all-powerful Hale pack. I really should thank you."

Blood red eyes looked up into the moon. Black hair sprouted along the boy's face and arms. Clothes ripped apart at the seams. A creature now stood where the boy once did. He lunged at his lover; relished in her screams as he tore out her insides and took her apart limb by limb.

* * *

"Mom, when is dad coming back?" A child asked his mom, eyes filled with innocence

"Sweetheart, your dad won't be coming back. I'm sorry sweetie. But, hes in heaven now; watching over you and I. making sure we're safe"

"NO! I need him here! With me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Council

Ancient paintings lined the hall of the DeLaCorona Pack Castle; starting from the very beginning of werewolves up until the latest Alpha, Vctor. The castle was the very definition of old wealth. But Derek was not here for the history lesson. He was here for approval. Previously Derek had been going around gaining followers for his pack. He was turning teens that could be molded into elite werewolves with time. Gaining support from ancient and powerful packs who agreed that enough was enough. But this pack was different. Victor and Veronica DeLaCorona had an alliance with the hunters that had destroyed his family. Something that Derek did not take lightly.

"Ciao ! I see the last member of the Hale pack along with oh! My lord! Is it really you Diana?! It been a while since I have seen you!" A raven haired Italian called out from his throne. Clearly the Italian werewolves had an obsession with being kings. Something Derek could use to his advantage.

"Ciao Victor" A blonde, royal blue eyed girl said back to the Alpha of the Corona pack.

"I agree it has been a while. Since you got married to Victoria after I refused to carry your pups"

Diana was the Alpha of the Alvarez Pack. They mostly ruled over the Latino countries. Diana made sure her werewolves were involved in every political party. Human and werewolves did her bidding when something had not gone the way it was supposed to. She was only 23 when she became Alpha of the large Dynasty beating out the current King of Spain for the title. She was the first to agree with Derek and she supply's him with fighters and funds. Nothing gets pass her and she is also the reason many ancient packs also greed to fund Derek's plan.

"Victor, it's a pleasure to see you again. The last time I saw you was at your wedding. You tried to rape my sister. I do wonder if you ever told Victoria of that little incident" Derek says snidely in order to take attention off of Diana whose eyes were swirling with red.

"Don't worry Derek I soon found out about that incident" Victoria inputs smoothly. Silk red and cold robes billowed out behind her as she moved to stand in front of Derek.

"I've already heard about what you wish to do and I agree completely. My husband, however, will not agree. He has already called for the hunters to come in. You have 20 minutes. Slaughter him and them and I will go on as Alpha and fund all your needs. The pack will not intervene. But they will help kill the hunters. Oh, it has begun" Victoria said as she moved sit in her throne while her husband stood agape. Screams were heard in the hall as hunters burst in through the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stiles! Why the hell are we in the forest?! I'm serious Stiles! This is ruining my hair! STILES!"

"Lydia! Clam down! I just wanted to go exploring a bit! Can't I do that!?

"No you can't! You know the Wolves only give us limited freedom since the Hales took over and yet you want to go exploring! What if we get caught!? WE will be on lockdown forever! Dammit Stiles!"

"Screw the Wolves! Self-rightous assholes think they can take over! We human will rise! We will once become the dominant species. No longer will we live in fear of them! We will-"

"As much as I love a human who thinks he can take on a whole legion of wolves I think the two of you might be better leaving this forest." Golden eyes glared out under long lashes.

"Dude, whats wrong with your face?!"

"Stiles! Shut the fuck up! He's a Wolf! He's going to kill us!"

Gee Lydia thanks I'm not stupid. Maybe I should explain what's going on a bit. You see my name is Stiles and my gorgeous strawberry blond friend next to me is Lydia. Clearly she is not every happy with me at the moment. But then again she never is. Happy I mean. Maybe that's because the man she loved got turned into a Wolf. His name is Jackson and he went into the forest and never came out. It wasn't until his parents received a letter telling them Jacksons 'great accomplishment' that Lydia found out what happened to him. He was turned by Derek Hale. THE Alpha. He was in charge of everything. His only equal was Diana Alvarez, the Alpha of the Alvarez Pack. Many thought her to be his mate ,but as of now no pups have been born. Any ways back to the story. The Hale Pack decided that humans were not ruling the world the way werewolves would. So quickly and quietly they infiltrated Governments and Monarchies throughout the world. That's were Diana came in. Her pack had already fully infiltrated the Spanish, Mexican,and Brazilian government. They made quick work of infiltrating the other Latin governments. Dereks many allies infiltrated their own governments. Mainly in Europe, Africa and Asia. The Hunters were powerless to stop it. Any human who posed a threat was quickly enslaved and sold into slavery. Any werewolf who didn't agree with Derek was quickly silenced and killed. The McCall pack was an exception. The Alpha, Mellissa, had a truce with Dereks father. Therefore Derek did not force her pack under his dominion.

"Oh Lydia he won't do anything! He's the one harboring a fugitive after all! He touches us and I'll just tell my mom to send that one letter to the Hales. Now that changes things. Doesn't it Scotty?" Stiles replied with a smug smile. Scott had a secret, one that could ruin his packs freedom. Only mommy dearest didn't know about the hunter hiding in her Vacation house.

"How do you know about Allison!? Tell me now before I kill you!" Scott demanded, furious that someone knew about his lover.

"Hey now. You're not one to be making threats. I could ruin your life in one hour. Yeah that's right just start backing away. Mhmm keep going and I won't say a thing. Bye now Scotty. "

Wow, who knew snooping could be so useful! I did obviously! That was fun! Maybe I should start doing this more often no wonder Lydia enjoys it so. I really didn't think I could get away with it but hey it worked soooo!

Lydia and I went our separate ways back into the town. I live with my mom. My dad died when I was young because of an animal attack so I really don't like to talk about him but I love my mom. One parent is better than none.

* * *

"Hello ma'am my name is Derek Hale and I'm looking for your son"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS! So I just want to thank those who have been following my story! And the two special people who favorite-ed it! YOU GUYS ROCK! I wasn't really sure how this was going to pan out but thanks to you guys I will hopefully finish this story by hmmm Mid-July. Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you lovelies! Oh and is that really Derek Hale? Or someone else?

* * *

Chapter 4

Flashback;

_It felt as if WWIII had broken out when the hunters busted into the castle. Derek immediately sprang into action. Diana took her time with her victims. Taking special care to make sure they were dead and they stayed dead. After all it was hunter who killed her pup. Victor tried fleeing the scene but Diana was quick and stopped him. Derek, however, wanted to be the one to take down the Italian Prince but Diana felt entitled to him as well. The two Alphas circled each other and lunged forward in order to establish their dominance. Derek won and took Victors head off. Diana went for Victoria. Victoria had no chance. Compared to Diana's Alpha strength she was nothing. The hunters were disposed off quickly enough. Blood caked the walls of the palace and bodies littered the grounds. Wolves had been lost but the hunters had been destroyed. The end justifies the means as they say. When it was all done Diana took Victoria's throne and Derek took Victors. The DeLaCrona pack filled in below them and bowed their heads in respect. Their new Alpha Male and Alpha Female had taken their crowns._

* * *

A young man with unruly brown curls and soft brown eyes stood in the Stliniski hall. Awaiting the arrival of something called a Stile.

"MOM! IM HOME! WHATS FOR DINNER! MOM?!" Where is my mother? This woman clearly has a thing for wandering off.

"Hello, Stiles, we finally meet" The brown eyed boy said in respond to my shouting. This, by the way, was very necessary thank you very much.

"Who the hell are you and where is my mother you Wolfy bastard!"

"Are you sure you should be talking to me this way Stiles? Do you know who I am? I certainly know who you are. Nothing but a poor boy who lost his father and never quite grew up. Certainly nothing important to this world. Your mother might be missed but from what I heard from Jackson I could be doing this place a favor by ripping your throat out"

Jackson, he knows Jackson. Then this must be Derek. Omyfuckinggosh I just pissed off the Warlord. Thanks non-existent filter. I mean really thanks. He's just standing there now. Waiting for my response. But really what do you say back to a guy who has threatened to rip your throat. There isn't not much except beg for mercy.

"Well what do you want then? I swear I don't know anything about any type of resistance I promise. If it's about those things I said in the forest I was just kidding. There's no way I could take any of you on. OMYGOSH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DEREK!" The boy just chuckled in response to my ranting. Who does that? Here I am trying to beg for my life and he's just going to laugh at me? Gee thanks a lot.

"Thanks for that information Stiles" He growled out. "But what I wanted to know is why Scott ran back to his mom with his tail between his legs. Smelling of you and of Jacksons ex-girlfriend"

"Well, ahem, Scotty has a secret. One that I'm not going to share with you cause it is none of your business"

"Oh, but I'm sure it is my business. You see I have your mom and if you don't talk now I'm sure mommy dearest won't be so happy to only have one hand" Derek replied smoothly.

He just threatened my mom. My mom. The only family in this world that I have left. Well sorry Scotty but Allison is just going to have to find another place to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ay Derek, we found her. What do you want to do now?"

"Send the betas in, they could use the practice."

"Sure, how are your pups?"

"They're doing good. Diana is overjoyed. She's never been so happy "

"Yeah that's good. She wasn't the same after she lost the first pup"

"Well now she has two to run after. How fast can this be done?"

"Not fast enough"

"On my way. Diana's coming too"

* * *

"SCOTT! OMYGOSH SCOTT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Why did I tell Derek. Shit Scotts going to hate me now.

"What do you want Stiles?" Scott replied. Scott and I were childhood friends before I found out about his other side. Before the werewolves invasion began. After that we stopped talking and became strangers.

"I-"

All hell broke loose. A pure white wolf came charging through the window and knocked Scott over. A bigger black wolf came in smoothly. Seeming to have no care in the world. Both wolves had blood red eyes: with a murderous glint in them. The white wolf turned back into a women with platinum blond hair and royal blue eyes. A goddess. The man however was a freaking Adonis. In a "I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth" kind of way. He was 6 foot tall omygosh can I lick you everywhere? That's right I'm gay. And even if I weren't gay before this man would've turned me gay. Growls were heard coming from every corner in the house. A particular girly scream came from the pool house. The other wolves have found Allison.

" Well I guess we don't have to ask for the hunter now do we _mi amor_?" the blonde said to the walking Adonis.

"I guess not darling. The other wolves will dispose of her quickly. As for you Scotty. You know what the crime is for harboring hunters"

Scott let out a whimper. He and Allison would be killed and his whole family would be slaughtered. The walking Adonis joined hands with the Goddess and they walked into the garden. For some reason I decided to follow. Scott followed two whimpering. A large brown wolf with red eyes skidded into view locking eyes with the male and female. She quickly turned back into her human form. This was Melissa, the Alpha of the McCall pack.

"DEREK! DIANA! What is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking my home?" Melissa questioned pleadingly. Allison ran into view. Three werewolves seemed to be playing tag with her. And not in a 3rd grade way; they were taking turns digging their claws into her sides and legs.

"That is the meaning of this Melissa. Your lover son was harboring a hunter. The daughter of the man who killed my pup to be precise. You can understand why I wouldn't be too keen on letting her live" The Goddess, Diana, replied. So this was the great and powerful Diana no wonder Derek was with her. She was gorgeous. Okay so I might be bi not fully gay.

"You broke the truce Melissa. I stayed out of Beacon hills and you kept it clean of hunters. Well you failed. And there was one living in your backyard. What an Alpha you are." Derek responded back.

"I had no idea Derek please you must understand!" Melissa pleaded

Diana was the one that answered. "hmm how about no"

And with that both Derek and Diana attacked Melissa tearing her apart with their jaws. If this is some twisted couple thing, it's gross. But who know maybe they get turned on by this. By the time I turned around Scott had already fled the scene.

"Capture all the humans that knew of this and bring them back to head quarters. They will be dealt with accordingly" Derek said his voice booming though the howls of pain.

His red eyes digging into my own.

* * *

"sorry for the disturbance but I am looking for a Lydia Martin" A young man questioned at the steps of the Beacon Hills library

"Shes through that door on the right sweet heart. And trust me you are no disturbance." the cougar replied back to him , winking.

The male took his time walking to his destination. Scenting the air for the girl he left behind. A clutter of books was the first thing he saw. followed by long high heeled covered legs, and slim waist, and strawberry blonde hair. He cleared his throat and the girl turned around dropping her books in the process.

"Is it really you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In reality Diana would never know whether Chris Argent was dead or not. The last she saw him he had slaughtered her 3 year old pup in cold blood. That same year she met Derek. Derek is someone she could never describe. His mannerisms toward her when she stumbled onto him in the woods proved him to be uneducated in wolf politics. And so she took him under her wings. Yes she may have been younger but clearly her Alpha status had been fought for. She thought him how to speak and how to act around other Alphas and through that she fell in, love with him. She must admit that her intentions for allying with him were not because of his cause. But because of what he could give to her. And he gave her what he wanted and then some. Two beautiful twin pups were born though their little alliance. Nathaniel and Anthony Hale ; two years old and they looked just like their father.

Now sitting on this throne with Derek by her side Diana never felt more complete. Wolves bowed in front of their Alphas and the human threat had been dealt with. Chris was a story for another day. Because she had her king and her pups.

* * *

" Jackson? Is that really you? Why, why are you here? Why now? After all these years?" Lydia cried when her eyes fell upon the love of her life.

"Because I wasn't in control of my wolf for these past years but then I realized you are my anchor. You are what keeps me human" Jackson replied, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Jackson…I…I"

"Do you still love me Lydia?"

"yes, yes I do, I always have. I always will"

Jackson ran up to his lover and embraced her. He lowered his head to her and her lips met his half way. They kissed for what seemed like hours but were probably only minutes. When Jacksons lips left Lydia's they were both panting, holding on to each other for dear life. Jackson pushed Lydia in a bookshelf and let his hands wander her body. The body he hadn't tasted for years was finally in his hands. He could finally take her as his own. He cupped her butt and moved his legs to her thigh. Lydia hopped on a wrapped her long legs around his waist. Groans came from the couple as Lydia rocked into Jacksons hard on. Jackson lowerd his face to her neck and bit and licked his way down to her collarbone. He made sure that Lydias neck had plenty of marks

"Bite me Jackson. Make me yours"

"Oh I plan to sweetheart. Im going to fuck you till the only name you know is mine"

"Is that a promise Jackie?"

Jackson made quick work of her shirt and bra and latched his mouth onto her nipple. Lydias hand moved to his button up shit and tore it open. She let her hands run up and down his abs. She moved her hand down to his crotch and made quick work of the button and zipper.

"Going commando huh?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am baby"

Lydias hand gripped Jackson's large shaft and stroked it up and down. Jackson hand was making it way down to her panty covered pussy.

"Mm you wet for me babe? Did you touch yourself while I was gone? Did you think of my dick destroying your tight little pussy as you begged for me?"

"Yes baby" Lydia panted as Jacksons finger finally slipped in between her wet, swollen folds. "I thought of you the whole time. Of your hard thick dick. Ive missed the way you taste"

"You will definitely get a chance to taste me later babe. But as of right I can't wait to feel your wet, hot little pussy clench around my cock."

With that Jackson trusted into her pussy and Lydia let out a whimper.

"Please Jackson make me forget my name. Break me in half"

"With pleasure"

Jackson pounded into Lydia and relished in her screams. It didn't take long for her to come since she had been waiting for this reunion since she was 16 but Jackson felt as if he could be buried in her forever. Lydia came screaming Jackson name. Jackson came moaning her name and professing his love for her. They had finally been reunited. They could finally be happy together. Now all Jackson had to do was convince Derek to bless them but that wouldn't be too hard if he had Diana on his side. Derek was shipped when it came to her.

* * *

"DEREK! OH SHIT DEREK! HADER _MI AMOR_! HARDER!" Diana screamed as Derek pounded into her

"Shit fuck. Damn im knotting" Derek growled back.

"Fuck babe, at this rate we're going to have more pups running around"

"I don't mind do you" Derek responded as he cuddled next to Diana

"No, of course not _mi vida_" Diana replied as sleep over took her

* * *

"Shit I'm screwed"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: HEY GUYS! Once again I just wanna thank the people who reviewed/favorite/are following my story. Im trying to get all these chapters out before my muse goes away. So that's why 3 chapters are being put on daily. Someone tell me what they think about Diana and Derek's relationship. i'm dying to know.

* * *

Chapter 7

I followed the rise and fall of Diana's chest as she slept. I never truly thought I would be in this position;a position of pure power. We didn't completely dominate the human race. Many cities and countries are allowed to go on as they once were. The world is the same place it used to be. People hold their elections and vote for their Prime Minister or President. Senators still vote on laws. The police and fire department are still in place. The only real difference is that people know my name. The human's leaders answer to me. The only humans that are either killed or enslaved are the hunters who try to rise against me.

A patter of little feet interrupted me from my thoughts and apparently Diana's sleep as well.

"Oh god. They're awake….its too early" Diana mumbled. She moved closer to me and put her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Maybe if we pretend to seep they'll go away." I suggested/

"I doubt it. Might a well face the day…do you have clothes on?"

"SHIT!" I have no clothes on. And my kids could come in any minute. Wait does she have clothes on. Diana's naked form is what was reveled when I pulled the cover of the bed. "It looks like you need some clothes to honey" I said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do. Give me a shirt Derek" she said as she was pulling on her bra and panties. I threw her my used Oxford shirt from the night before. I love it when she smells of me.

"Really? Your shirt?"

"You didn't say we were getting ready ready" I responded. Diana just laid back down on the bed and pulled me with her.

"At least you have pants on"

Two little wolves burst through our door as soon the words were out of Diana mouth. Werewolf children had a lot of energy. A lot. This is what my morning looked like. Loud babbling and cooing. I was hoping for some good morning sex but I guess not.

"AWLPHA!" Nate said as he jumped on my chest. Yeah my kids called me Alpha. Diana hates it but they picked it up since that's all I'm ever addressed as. The faster they pick up werewolf politics the better it will be for them. I remember running into Diana or the first time. I had no idea who she was and I attacked her. She fought back and ended up pinning me to the ground. She demanded to know who I was and what I was doing in her territory. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I had crossed the Canadian border into her pack lands. She could have killed me but she chose not to. When we got back to her manor she introduced me as her mate. I didn't say anything on the subject because the family didn't look so happy to see me in the fist place. Hopefully this would've helped eased some tension. And then all hell broke loose. Kate's brother had found out that I had killed her and had come to Diana's manor for help in taking me down. Diana had no idea that it was me who Chris wanted to kill. Diana refused to help him. Saying I was justified for what I did. An eye for an eye. Except the Argent family still owed me a of couple eyes. Chris was furious and said that if she wouldn't help him avenge his kin then he would have to take one of hers. He shot her pup. Alex, he was only 3 years old. Immediately Diana's pack attacked Chris and he fled. The wolves came back a couple days later. Chris was nowhere to be found. Diana however, was not the same.

She just sat in her chair and stared into space. I was 22 she was 20. Until I told her of my plan. She agreed but wanted something in return; which I gladly gave to her. After all it was my fault her pup was killed that day. We tried and tried until finally she became pregnant and nine months later Nathaniel and Anthony Hale were born. We kept it from the media because Diana would have looked vulnerable to other packs. Having her in bed constantly made others think she was mate. But I **never** claimed her as such. The fact that she reeked of me was enough for her. But sooner or later I will have to announce her as my wife, my mate and she would have to accept my dominance.

* * *

"Yes Jackson? How can I help you on this lovely day" Diana said as she opened the door to Jackson's and a human who was covered in his scent.

"Uwncle Jakie!" the twins exclaimed as they caught scent of their favorite uncle.

"Hey D, have somebody I want you and Derek to meet" Jackson was covered in nervousness and fear. I wonder what's going on. Oh oh. Lydia. She's here

"Hey Alpha, um so you know Lydia right?"

"Yes I do. I remember a time were you couldn't shut up about her. Worst 3 months of my life." I said smiling at the strawberry blond next to Jackson. It wouldn't hurt to lay on a little charm. Diana came behind me and pinched my ass cheek. Okay so it might hurt.

"Good. I want you to give her the bite"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Derek grinned and grabbed the side of my face, pulling me closer so my lips touched his, flicking his tongue over lips that were against his. I moaned and moved in close, resting my hand against Derek's chest, rubbing up and down over his muscles. Derek deepened the kiss, and worked his way into my mouth with his tongue, licking over my teeth, the roof of my mouth, wrestling with my tongue. His tongue reached very crevice of my mouth and tasted everything. He was growing in pleasure. Derek placed his hand on my hips, bringing his lips down to lick across one of my nipples. He whirled his tongue around it, suckling on it before nipping at it; I whimpered and arched my back, curving into the sensation. He kept making his way down to my chest and his mouth son closed over my cloth covered cock when he looked up at me his red eyes were blown and he said_

"Wake up Stiles you have been summoned" wait, what? Why does he sound like Jackson? "Stiles wake the fuck up! Don't make me kick you!"

"What, what" Stile replied drowsily , rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Jackson?" god he looked good.

Yeah I can appreciate a male body. Speaking of male bodies, what the hell was that. Why did I just dream about DEREK-FUCKINGALPHAWOLF-HALE. I'm not 17 years old anymore. I don't get wet dreams. What the hell is going on. Great, I'm hard. In front of Jackson-freaking right hand man-Whitmore. Speaking of Jackson I wonder if he can smell my arousal. If he can why hasn't he said anything. The old Jackson would have taken this opportunity and used it to his advantage but no right now. "OW SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Okay so I spoke too soon, but I wasn't expecting him to slam me against the cell door. Oh yeah I'm in a freaking cell. Not one of those prison cells but like the one from _Snow White and the Huntsman._

"You do anything that could hurt Diana and I will rip you apart limb by limb." Jackson warned. Why would I hurt Diana? I don't even know her? Wait, shit, did, did he see my dream? Is that like a wolf thing? But I don't want Derek. At all I haven't even met the guy. Why am I dreaming about him? It makes no sense what so ever and now Jackson is glaring holes into my back. He turns to leave and I get the feeling that maybe I should follow him. So I do and wow this totally isn't the Evil Queens castle. It's a freaking mansion. Oh hell no; they kept me in a dungeon under their house. What the actual fuck is going on in this place. Wait I know that scent. The strawberry vanilla scent it its "Lydia?!"

* * *

"Looks like our guest is awake Derek" and smelling of nothing but pure arousal. You would think this kid would know better than to moan Derek's name out loud while in a house full of werewolves. But I guess not.

"Hey Stiles" I heard Lydia reply. Derek and I were up in the children's room with the pups trying to get them to take a nap but nothing was working so far. Derek isn't even paying attention to me. Faint arousal is coming off of him as well. Oh hell no. you have got to be kidding me. Im going to lose Derek to a human. A male human nonetheless. I really don't understand. I figured that soon enough Derek would mark me as his but apparently I'm going to have to work a little harder for that to happen.

* * *

"you reek of him you know?" Diana said softly, as I laid down in our bed "I cant believe you have the balls to lay down in our bed after that happened. After what you did. I cant believe you had the nerve to kiss my children on their foreheads after you sucked that boys cock. I can't believe you have the nerve to even face me." The words were spat out but in a soft tone she didn't sound mad, or pissed. She just sounded disappointed and heartbroken.

"I …I… I didn't mean to hurt you Diana. It just happened."

"Yeah it did. And it will happen again. Because I already saw it coming. Because Jackson and Lydia told me you were going to screw him behind my back. Because our pups asked me why their Alpha was looking at the human like he was the last Coca-Cola in the fucking dessert." No malice or cruelness laced her words. She was emotionless looking at a file because she couldn't look me in the eyes after I fucked Stiles in our garden; on the gazebo we held our newborns on. I might well spit on her family graves. She isn't even yelling at me.

"I want you to-no I need you to leave this room. Move your stuff out of my room. I will not take their father away from my children but I can damn sure make you stay in a different wing of the house. If you don't give Lydia the bite I will. And Stiles will remain your servant. You can screw him senseless but if you ever go near my children smelling of him again I will rip out yoru throat and feed it to Stiles. That is also a promise" a whimper left my mouth as soon as she was done. I expected her to attack me. I expected to have to pin her down and show her who was boss. Instead she didn't even look at me and kicked me out of her room. Out of her life.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_I have no idea what I'm doing. This boys scent is driving me insane. As soon as his body was carried into the house I could smell him. I held back a growl as I felt Jackson shove him against a well a threaten him. Diana showed no sign that she heard Jackson. We made our way down to the kitchen where Stiles and Lydia were looking at each other. Lydia look t Diana as soon as she walked in. Something flashed in both of their eyes. Some type of understanding and sadness. What it was over I have no idea. But it good to see that Diana will have a girl companion. _

"_Stiles" Lyda said in response to his scream " how have you been"_

"_uh, how do you think? I was pushed into a freaking dungeon and then harassed by your boyfriend over here Lydia. I'm doing just peachy"_

"_That's great Stiles" Lydia replied warily. "if he pushed you. Its probably cause you did or are going to do something" Stiles stood with his mouth agape. Confused by his best friends response to his distress._

"_What. What, you don't even care? Gee thanks I really feel the love darling" Stiles responded_

"_We need to discuss Stiles place in this house" Diana interrupted. She sounded bored and it seemed as if she really didn't give a shit to where Stiles will be placed. Might as well take the advantage._

"_He'll be my butler. You've always complained about picking up after me Diana so why not?" I put in smoothly. "if you want my dear, you can take Lydia on as your maid"_

"_We will discuss Lydias position later" Diana responded coldly "RYAN! Take Stiles and show him the ropes of the house. He will not have to deal with the cubs so don't take him into the pups wing of the house but he will be Derek's personal servant so take special care in showing him to clean up after Derek" she ordered. That women is bossy when she's mad. I love to see her this way. Makes things funnier._

"_if you need me, and I trust you will not. Ill be in the office there are something I need to finalize and it seems that Derek will have his hands full later. Lydia, come with me" Diana turned to go the stairwell and Lydia followed her, glaring at Stiles as she passed him. _

"_I have to go. Isaac found Scott McCall in the forest a couple hours back so I need to check up on him. We'll be back for dinner tonight" Jackson said. Turning to leave. _

_*Break*_

_Jackson and Isaac got to dinner 30 minutes late and the pups had been crying for their favorite uncle. Dinner was a disaster. I sat at the head of the table with Stiles standing on my right. The pups had been seated at my left and right while Jackson and Isaac chose to sit at Diana's right and left. Scott had also joined us for dinner and was sitting across from Lydia at Isaac's right. Erica and Boyd took up the remaining seats. Diana stayed quiet the whole dinner. Only making answering when there was a question directed straight to her. She choose to retire early as well. The rest of the wolves followed her lead and went to their rooms. There was only Stiles and I left. _

_I Stood up and directed Stile to follow me. He smelled like a bitch in heat for some reason and no other wolf seemed to be affected by except for me. I was a quick walk to the gazebo in the gardens and I stood there examining Stiles while he shifted around, uncomfortable _

"_Do I make you nervous Stiles? " I said moving closer to hm. His scent was making my mouth water and I knew I had to get my mouth. He didn't seem to mind the close proximity and arched is neck up so his mouth met my mine. I gripped his side and pushed him against the gazebo wall. His legs wrapped themselves around my waist and grinded his crotch into my own. I untangled his legs from behind my back and pulled him down to the gazebo floor. I made quick work of his jeans and boxers an toke his hard aching cock into my mouth. _

_Stiles was shuddering under me, hand fisted tight in my hair, pulling with just enough force to make it feel good. I opened my mouth wider and engulfed more of Stiles' cock..Stiles took a deep breath and his lids fluttered, Stiles was completely my mouth, his taste clouded my senses, he essence leaking on my tongue. I gave on strong suck before pulling off. Stiles whimpered and groaned, cheeks flushed and lips parted. I moved up to kiss him. So that he could taste his cum on my mouth. __I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, not patient enough to take them completely off. Not when Stiles lay under him broke and panting to get fucked._

_Derek moved Stiles closer to him and nudged the head of hick cock against the clenching flesh of Stiles hole . Stiles whimpered and Derek groaned and he pushed in, immediately surrounded by the tight, warm, heat of Stiles' hole. He couldn't wait. _

_Derek growled deep and loud and pushed in all the way, with a hard thrust, relishing in the way Stiles seemed to suck him in, greedy body begging for more. Stiles screamed and moaned, pushing his hips back, struggling to get Derek to move. Derek complied, pulling back once more to dive into the soft heat once more. He latched onto Stiles' hips with force, claws out and scratching slightly over Stiles' skin, but if anything it made him moan even more. Derek repeated the motion again and again. Stiles was drenched in his scent, submitting to Derek fully, taking everything that Derek was giving. Derek let out a particularly loud groan and renewed his thrusts with extra force, hips pounding hard, sound of skin on skin echoed in the empty garden, Derek's hand speedily pumped Stiles' cock. Everything felt too good. They're minds too far gone. The coil of warmth was heavy in his gut and it spread. He clenched around Derek's cock as he came in Derek hands. Derek gave one last hard thrust and came in Stiles hole._

_He stood up and cleaned himself off. Buttoned his pants and made his way toward the main house. As he left he called over his shoulder_

"_Clean yourself up and tell William to show you your room"_

_Stiles was left a cum covered mess on the gazebo floor. _

_~END FLASHBACK~_

* * *

Authors Note: so me and my bf broke up yesterday so I'm sorry if this chapter is depressing but uh yeah I feel really shitty. But I wanted to get this chapter out before anything else happened. So uh yeah I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Any type of feedback is appreciated. Thanks guys


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Did? No. That did not just happen. But it did. The stain on the floor proves it. But why. He is an Alpha and not just any Alpha. And Diana. Omygosh Diana is going to kill me. I've only been here for a couple of hours and I'm going to die. Why am I still laying here? Why haven't I gotten up? Shit wait I can't move my legs. Why can't I move my legs?! Oh yeah. That was the most mind-blowing sex I have ever had. Derek, he has kids, and a mate. Huh, maybe wolves don't mate for life. Maybe the biologist got it all wrong. Op. okay still can't move my legs. Am I supposed to wait for somebody to find me? I hope it's not Lydia or Jackson. Omygosh Jackson is going to kill me. And not in the way Derek almost did. In a very violent, bloody and destructive way.

"Stiles" I heard a calm voice say. I might pass out any minute and I don't think this person will appreciate that. Whoever this person is. Letting out a mumbled "huh" I moved my head to try to see who was talking.

Diana.

The Alpha Female in all her glory. Well if you count a silk robe and mussed hair glory. But damn she made it work. I just fucked her Alpha I can't really have these thoughts run though my head but what normal red-blooded male wouldn't?

"Get up and clean yourself. You're staining the floor" Diana said as if I didn't just have sex with her mate. Omygosh she is going to kill me. She's going to pretend she doesn't care and then she's just going to rip my heart out with her manicured claws.

" Im not going to kill you. Derek would throw a fit if I did. So I won't. But I will make your life a hell. And your mom mother won't fair to well either. Although it isn't her fault her son is a home-wrecker"

A home-wrecker. Is that what I am? Of course it is. They have children together. Last night yells proved that they shared a bed together. I'm a home-wrecker. I'm the person everybody hates. I'm the one that just destroyed a family. It my fault she's out here. Tears staining her beautiful face with a glass of wine in her hand.

"You know wolves can't get drunk? This is probably my 20th glass of wine and I don't even have a buzz. It sucks. I wish I were human at times like these. So that I could get drunk and forget whose scent you have on you. So I could forget that the men I love is not moving his stuff out of my room. So that I could pretend that I don't have to tell my children that their father and I are not together anymore" She said emotionless. Examining the contents of her wine glass. As if she could be sucked into and forget. Forget that I'm still laying down covered in Derek's cum. Her eyes follow my movements as I get up and clean my self off with a rag she threw at me. I sit opposite of her because she still hasn't dismissed me yet. I can't leave without her saying it. So I wait for her to attack me and tell me to leave her family alone. Because that's what happens in these types of movies. The wife confronts the mistress and warns her off her man and tells her to leave the country or else.

"Maybe I should try harder stuff? Vodka. Tequila. Gin. Rum. Brandy. What do you think? Think it'll work?" She asks looking at me sideways. Still no emotion in her voice or eyes. "Well? Answer me. Just because you fucked Derek doesn't mean that you longer have to answer to me. You're nothing but his fuck buddy/butler sweetheart"

"I…I have seen wolves lacing their drinks with wolf bane ma'am. To get drunk. Otherwise not even the harder stuff will affect you. And the wolfs bane might not even affect you at all. Considering you're an Alpha ma'am". I reply cautiously, I just destroyed her relationship the least I could do is answer her question.

"Oh, well that sucks doesn't it? I'm 26 by the way Stiles I'm not a ma'am just yet. That was my mother. So I can't get drunk to forget or high to ignore. Being a wolf sucks. I mean really. How unfair is this. FML" Shes 26…only 26 and I think I just ruined her life. If we were friends I would suggest clubbing but we're not. Not in the least. She is the master and I am nothing but a servant. Or dead meat. One or the other really.

" I can smell the nervousness and panic rolling off of you Stiles. Here have a drink. You're going to be in some serious pain tomorrow. Assuming you are a virgin that is" she said gesturing towards an extra wine glass. Well I wasn't a virgin before Derek another wolf by the name of Danny had the luck. Hey both there names start with D this is looking like a pattern . Except for Matt. Matt was a drunken night out on town cause I had just turned 21. Oh good times good times.

Possible murderous wolf in front of me. Never mind back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not. A virgin I mean. I wasn't before Derek. He wasn't my fist Danny was"

"Danny? As in the Alpha of the New England Area Danny? Wow you really know how to climb your way up the social ladder huh? "She said looking at me. Normally a sentence like that would have been playful but from her it was nothing but a bored lazy drawl.

"Well darling. You should go find Ryan and leave me here to my wine because if you don't I might just rip out your throat. So run along now" she said waving me off. Dismissing me.

* * *

He's a good kid. He could have made it to Berkeley if he put his mind to it. When Derek came into our room I was reading his file. Already on my 10th glass of wine. A genius kid who believed in human rights. When he was about 6 his father died because of an animal attack. Not just any animal attacks and rogue alpha. The bite didn't take. His mom fell into a black hole after his death. Stiles pretty much had to raise himself. He did a pretty good job of it too. Maybe I'll send him off to school along with Lydia after I give her the bite. I'm sure Derek won't object to that.

Derek

I loved him. Sure I never told him because I figured I was nothing but a fuck-buddy. I guess I was right about that huh. If I sound bitter its cause I am. But I can't let the other Alphas see that. They'll try to take what belongs to me. Which would have included Derek but not anymore. Eventually I will have to let him back in the room if only to keep up appearances with the others. He cannot go around smelling of a human. I expected my self to be angry with him. To attack him the minute he entered the house. But I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. but I couldn't. Jackson is right, I am going soft.

* * *

" Jackson" Isaac questioned with Scott by his side. "What will happen now?"

"I….I don't know Isaac. I really don't" I said looking at our broken Alpha from the balcony. Her tears shined in the moonlight and the smell of red wine drifted through the air. " I do know that Scott will have to submit to Diana. She will probably take charge from now on seeing as Derek has no idea what he's doing" I said.

"Do you have a problem with how I run my pack Jackson" Derek said. Red eyes glowing

"I have a problem with hoe you treat Diana Derek. There is a difference" I said because he just broke her heart and no woman deserves that. "You broke the mother of your children in half"

"What I do or don't do is none of your businesses" Derek growled out lunging at me, knocking us both out of the balcony. Clearly that made Diana mad because a second later Derek was on the floor next to me with a pure white wolf on top of him. Diana was growling at him. Challenging him and before Derek could react she had her jaws around his throat. Forcing him into submission. Derek didn't even fight back.

"The next time you ever attacks my betas I will rip out you heart and mail it to your Uncle" Diana threatened now in her human form. She just claimed us as her betas. Derek turned us but she claimed us. Wow, she said she would never do that but she did and that extended to Scott as well.

"I am your Alpha Diana. You have no control over me. The next time you get in my way I will rip your throat out" Derek growled.

"and what will you tell our children Derek? "Your mother wouldn't let me fuck the butler so I had to kill her"?" Diana said back calmly. Derek did nothing and jumped back up to the balcony.

She looked at Scott and Isaac and then back to me.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**Authors** **Note**: hey guys. so this weeks episode of teenwolf pretty much broke the STEREK fandom huh? i cried i wont lie. the episode was amazing but ughhh Jennifer. ugh whatever. tell me what you guys think yeah?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

William, okay who the hell is William? Do I wonder around the house asking for a William? I'm not sure that's exactly allowed but Derek didn't tell me much else. And I didn't even ask Diana when she was talking to me. Am I supposed to look into random rooms now? It won't hurt to try I mean Diana is outside in the garden and the rest of the pack is probably fucking each other's brains out. Okay so the here is a door. Well two doors. Very fancy doors. I mean wow. This room must be really fancy for it to have two doors.

Oh, it's the twins room.

Nate and Tony's room. The twins are really hyperactive. They won't sit still until either Derek or Diana Alpha commands them and they don't listen to anybody but Jackson. Which is crazy cause who would even bother listening to him? But the twins love him and their parents. Their parents that I just single handily split up. Reality sucks man. I'm 18 years old and I'm already considered a goddamn home wrecker. The twin's themselves are copies of their parents. Nate is just like Diana and blonde hair and blue eyes. Tony is just like Derek with his whatever color eyes and black hair. But Nate has Derek's quiet and withdrawn attitude while Tony has Diana's bubbly nature. Gorgeous little kids that are going to be breaking hearts in the future. Just like their dad….

Their Dad….Derek

I, I'm not sure what to say about Derek. He's an asshole. A complete and utter asshole who needs to learn manners. When I first saw him and Diana together you could see the love he had for her in his eyes. When he was holding the twins he looked absolutely perfect. He is the perfect dad. I don't know if I should apologize to Diana or not. I don't even know if it's my place. Derek should be the one apologizing but then again I never told him to stop did I?

When he corned me in the gazebo I felt so small. And as soon as his hand touched me every nerve ending was on fire. There is no other way to describe it. Did we even kiss? I don't even remember if we did. Everything had felt so right when he was inside me. Every touch. Every lick. Every bite. Nothing felt wrong. Until Diana called out my name after Derek had left me there. But even then I didn't understand the wrongness of my actions. Sure I had an idea but seeing the twins just makes me feel like shit.

Will twins live a life of having to decide who will live with mommy or daddy? Of spilt up Christmas breaks and Summer vacations?

What am I Derek now? A boyfriend? His occasional fuck? His lover? Or am I nothing but his butler?

"You're not allowed to be in this room Stiles"

"Lydia, you will never believe what—"

"I know. Every single person in this house knows. I can't believe you would do something like that. The same thing my father did to my mother. I cannot believe that you would turn into the people I hate"

"Lydia….I…I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It doesn't matter now Stiles. Leave the room before Diana comes back into the house" Lydia said turning to leave. Disappearing into what I assume is Jackson's room. I just lost my best friend. The only person in this house like me. What have I done?

* * *

That felt great. I mean I feel bad. Kinda ish. He attacked Jackson first. And Jackson has always been my favorite so it's not like he didn't know the consequences. That was such a rush. Maybe I should organize a hunting trip for the pack. Have some fun. Gods know I need a little fun. Maybe I'll take Lydia out clubbing before I give her the bite. Ewww…why am I throwing up? I'm not even hung over. The fuck man.

"Diana? Are you okay? You just ran out of a meeting" Lydia said through the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah, just sick?" Can werewolves even get sick? I don't think so….at least I hope not. Oh here we go again.

"Ohmygosh DIANA?! Are you okay?! Werewolves can't get sick! The only you throw up is when….OMYFUCKINGGOSH ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Pregnant? Am I? Oh hell no. Oh hell to the fucking no.

"Jackson? Uh yeah I need you to go to the store and my buy me like 10 pregnancy tests. Like right now. And you need to hurry up."

"What? WHAT?! Okay okay. I'm going I'm going" Jackson said hanging up. I can't believe this. I have to go into the meeting. But my gods. Derek is sitting there. With a bunch of other Alphas but that is not the point. Making my ways towards the meeting room I dismiss Lydia and tell her to stock up on strawberry and chocolate ice creams from Ben&Jerrys.

"I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance" no I'm not you're all boring twits "but it seems that my stomach is not handling its food correctly" I say smiling cause hey a little charm wouldn't hurt.

"It's quite alright Alpha Hale" Danny says back with a sneaky smile. He's cheeky little shit isn't he?

"Anyways. Scott McCall will be joining the Alvarez-Hale pack under my approval. Any objections"

"I have one" Derek said

"yeah, well you don't count" I said. Asshole knows why his opinion is not longer needed. Stupid fucker. "My beta Isaac seems to be smitten with the young beta so it is better to keep them together then to separate them."

"You always were the romantic Diana" the Alpha of Britain comments

"But of course. If only I could find myself one like you Harry then my dreams will come true" the Ginger Alpha simply blushes

"I'm not sure Alpha Hale will agree to that" Harry said, his Brother William tensing by his side.

"Oh well he doesn't have to know does he?" I said winking at the younger prince. I'm single. I'm allowed to flirt.

"HE is sitting right here" Derek growled out. Yeah and I was right there when you were screwing Stiles so no fucks are given. "If that is all. I will be calling this meeting to an end. It was a pleasure seeing all of you" Derek said wrapping his arm around my waist we have to keep up appearances so I'll let it go but first

"Harry, if you ever want to. You have my number. And my address" I added with a wink. He just smiled and looked down. Gosh these British boys are cute

* * *

"_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Diana said storming into my room. What's up with her? Did Harry tell her that I threatened him…_

"_You fucking got me pregnant again! Sonofabitch. How could you?! After what you put me through! Cant fucking believe you would do that!" she's pregnant? Again? Well we won't have to worry about heirs now. Hearing no response from me she let out a frustrated yell and left my room again._

_More pups. A bigger litter. More kids. If you were to see me you couldn't tell but I'm actually really happy. I mean what dad wouldn't be happy. This is great. But we're not together anymore. I can't hold on to her and kiss her stomach. Jackson will probably play dad for the baby when he or she is born. I cant-_

"_Derek?" Stiles called sleepily from where he was sprawled on my bed. "Come back to bed? Please?"_

"_Yeah, I am coming." I said after putting on a pair of pants. As I settled into the bed Stiles moved closer to me. Snuggling into my chest much like Diana used to._

"_Diana is pregnant Stiles" I said after a moment. He might as well know now._

"_Oh, that's great? Yours assume?"_

"_Biologically ,yes. But I have feeling Jackson will take on the father role"_

"_Don't tell me you're mad about that Derek. I'm in your bed only a day after you cheated on her. You can't be surprised." Why is he saying this? I'm not allowed being mad? Hell yes I am. They're my kids too!_

"_**DEREK! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!**_**" **what? Whats? Going on?

"Diana? What's going on? Are the kids okay?" I said sitting up eyes scanning the room for any threats

"The kids are fine" Diana said throwing a purple stick at my head. I looked down to see a plus on the little screen. What the hell is this thing? I remember seeing one when Diana first got—

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I said reaching up and holding her to me. I pulled her down to my bed and hugged her. I kissed her stomach over and over. More kids. More pups. More mini Diana's running around. I hoped this one was a girl. Diana was unresponsive just staring at the ceiling as I kissed her stomach.

"Whats—"oh yeah. We're not together. I got of off her and let her get out of the bed. She stood at the side and looked down at me with heartbreak in her eyes. Heartbreak that I caused.

"I thought you should know" she said closing her eyes. Keeping the tears that wanted to fall down at bay

She left the room but I heard her back hit the wall and the rustle of her leather jack as she slid down the wall. She was sobbing because of me. She tried to keep it quiet at first but soon enough she couldn't and the wails started coming. I didn't realize I was crying until the first set of tears hit the white comforter.

"DIANA?! DIANA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Jackson scream as he came running down the hall

"DI—"

"I'm pregnant Jackie" Diana said

"that's, that's great D" Jackson said, his clothes rustling as he bent down to pick up Diana.

"isn't it?" Diana said back sadly as they turned the corner

What have I done?

* * *

"Scott? Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Isaac called out to Scott who was unresponsive

"I'll even feed you myself. Come on Scott you have to eat something" Isaac whimpered. His wolf was sad to see his mate like this

Scott just sat in their bed. Staring out into the window.

"Scott—" Isaac stopped as Scot stood up and made his way over to him kissing him full on the mouth. The kiss was dirty, needy, hot and hungry. Isaac didn't want their first kiss to be this way

"that's the only thing I'm hungry for" Scott said pulling away from Isaac. "well are you coming to dinner with me or not?" Scott called without looking back. Isaac quickly followed him down to the dining room. They were the last to arrive, dinner had already been served and the other wolves looked up to see them walking to the room.

"you're late." Diana called out.

"I know mom" Scott, surprisingly said back to Diana.

"Cheeky little shit" Diana said in response; Mischief in her eyes.

Scott and Isaac settled down in to their seats and began to eat. Dinner went on normally. The pack was just sitting around the table drinking various cocktails. Diana however was drinking lemonade. Something the pack did not fail to notice.

"I have an announcement to make" Diana said, standing up with her lemonade in her hand. "I'm pregnant. It is safe to assume that they will be twins"

Playful groans came from the pack followed by congratulations and cheering.

"Couldn't keep it your pants huh Derek?" Erica called out as Diana sat back down

Stiles choked on his salvia at that statement. Entering a loud coughing fit

"Go help your lover Derek. We all know you want too" Diana called out absent-mindedly. Swirling her lemonade around in her glass.

The rest of the pack stayed quit. Scott was the only one to snicker; Diana regarded him with an amused look.

"Oh and I'm organizing a hunting trip. The British pack will be joining us. It will be a good opportunity for the twins and for possible future ties as well" Diana said shooting a looking to the single Erica

"Trying to hook me up?" Erica said amused. "Gee mom I didn't think you were so eager to get rid of me" Erica said. Taking Scotts name for Diana.

Derek growled and grasped Stiles as he stormed out of the dining room.

"Try not to get cum on the carpet!" Diana called out behind them

Her cool demeanor drooped when they were out of hearing range.

"Take me to my room Scott" Diana called out holding out her arms. Scott quickly moved to her side and lifted her up. Her sadness was felt by all the wolves at the table. "Jackson, Lydia take the twins to their room" Diana called out as Scott to her up the stairs.

The rest of the wolves were left at the table conflicted over their Alphas and the human who got in between them

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_hey guys! So once again read and review please! I really want to know your guys thought on whats going on. So I hoped you liked the chapter and OMYGOSH TEENWOLFTOMRROW!

Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Alright! This is how things are going to go. The first hunt will be in our human form, on Saturday we will hunt in our wolf forms, and then on Sunday we will have a feast in honor of our alliance" Derek announced to his pack. "Diana will not be able to participate in the wolf part of the hunt considering that she is 5 months pregnant" Groans from the pack filled the air. She's the fun one when it comes to these things.

"Where is Diana?" Stiles turned to Lydia, questioning the absence of his female Alpha.

"Jackson went with her to get an ultrasound. They'll be back in a bit. Oh and Diana wants you to go to her office when she's back" Lydia answered turning to Isaac and Scott who were looking at Derek warily.

"How do you think Diana will react to being sidelined?" Isaac asked Scott

"She won't while he's around" Scott said gesturing to Derek "but as soon as he's gone she'll probably break down like she did after she announced she was pregnant"

~FLASHBACK~

"_Scott, are you willing to stay with pack?" Diana asked as Scott put her into her once shared bed. Scott snuggled into her side as he felt her uncertainty and sadness roll off of her in waves._

"_You spared my life when I'm sure Derek would have killed me the first chance he got. I wouldn't want to go anywhere else"_

"_That's good. I'm not sure Isaac would be willing to let you go. Allison is alive Scott; I want you to know that before you make any serious decisions that could hurt my pup."_

"_Allison means nothing to me. I put my family in danger for a girl who didn't even love me"_

"_Love makes a person do things that they normally wouldn't do Scott"_

"_Is that what Derek is then? In love? He's in love with Stiles? I mean Stiles and I used to be best friend and he is a nice guy so I can see why Derek would fall in love with him. If that's even what he's doing"_

"_I can't answer that Scott. Yeah we've been close but I can't exactly read his mind. And now I'm pregnant. Can you believe that? I just—"Diana was interrupted by a knock on her door. The pack piled into the room looking down at their feet like grounded Children._

"_Omygosh what did you guys do?!" Diana said sitting up in her bed_

"_Um, well, Erica" Isaac began to say_

"_Don't blame it on me! It was your guys idea too!"_

"_Okay. We put itching powder in all Derek's underwear and he might have found out." Lydia said, moving towards the bed. She quickly got in and laid her head on Scott chest. _

"_Might of? Or did?" Derek's howl filled the house and his thundering foots were making their way down to Diana's room. The pack quickly jumped into Diana's bed. Cuddling up to each other and hiding under the cover._

_Derek quickly came into the room. Eyes glowing crimson , he would have been foaming at the mouth if he could._

_"Diana!" _

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Your pups decided to fill my clothes with itching powder. Would do you have to say about that?"_

_"They're your pups too. You changed them remember?"_

_Diana watched as Derek stood there. Staring at her and the pack. Occasional giggles came from underneath the cover followed by a gasp and a whispered "be quiet". _

_"Well Derek? Is that all? I'm sure Stiles is waiting for you" Diana said laying back down with her pack snuggling into the warmth that Scott's body provided. "Close the door and turn out the light when you leave honey" she said as Derek turned to walk out the door. The room was silent except for the resounding click that meant more than just a door being closed._

~END FLASHBACK~

* * *

"Come in Stiles"

"Lydia said you wanted to see me ma'am?"

"She was correct. I wanted to discuss your future in this pack. Seeing as you and Derek are much closer now then you were before"

"Um thank you?"

"I want to discuss your education. You graduated top of your class and had plenty of college offers only you rejected all of them in order to stay at home with your father. You are at genius standards according to your IQ and you were involved in many anti-werewolf campaigns." Diana said raising her eyebrow at Stiles.

"Um yes ma'am. Lydia graduated at the top. I lost out to her by .5"

"Stiles, I forgive you. What happened that night was not your fault and I know that. But right now I can hear your heart racing and you reek of fear. It almost covers up the scent of Derek but not all the way. I very much wish to be your friend and I want to offer you a place at Hale corporations as soon as you go to college of course. Lydia will accompany you at school seeing as she did not attend college either. And Ryan will be with you for those years"

"Ma'am? But I'm a servant. Why would you send me to college? I fucked your partner for gods sake!" Stiles said throwing his hand up in confusion.

"Stiles, you are much more than that. You make Derek happy in ways that I never could. And I thank you for that. That is why I'm sending you to school. So you can have a better life ad not just be known as a servant. And if you want I will gladly give you the Bite. After you finish with school that is" Diana said looking at Stiles. She slowly rose from her desk and held her hand out to Stiles. Stiles shook her hand and a sense of relief flooded through his body as Diana pulled him close a hugged him.

He was finally forgiven.

* * *

"I hear you will be going to college?" Derek said as Stiles entered their room.

"Yeah Diana figured that I should get a chance to go away for awhile. Figure out what I really want"

"Will I be on one of those things that you want?"

"We'll I don't know Derek. Things change what I want now maybe different from why I might want in four to six years."

"Six years..?"

"Who knows I may want to be a doctor or a lawyer"

"Stiles, I won't see you for 6 years? Do you not understand that... I just found you and you're already going to leave me?"

"This is for my future Derek. I know it's not ideal but I never got a chance to go to college so I am going to take advantage of what's being offered to me. If you really care for me as much as you do you would let me go. You know how they say "if you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be. But if it doesn't then you move on" not in those words exactly but you get my point"

"Stiles, you don't understand my wolf goes crazy if I'm away from you for more than a minute. It is painful for me to leave your side."

"Yeah well guess what your wolf is going to have to get used to because I am going Derek and I don't care if you get mad"

Derek stayed quiet for a while. Debating whether a fight would be worth it. But stiles was hard headed he would leave no matter what Derek said. It didn't matter that he would be unhappy for a while this is what Stiles wanted he would make his mate happy if it killed him.

"when do you leave then?"

" after the hunt. The morning the Great Britain Pack leaves" Stiles said somberly. Moving to lay down on the bed next to Derek. Derek quickly moved to his side and buried his face in Stiles Neck

"Derek, I sorta can't concentrate when you have your face there. And oh...oh...your tongue, and oh do that again. Your teeth. Derek please." Stiles moaned as Derek licked a stripe on his neck. Derek's teeth got involved and Stiles was left a horny incoherent mess in Derek's hands.

"If you're not going to finish what you stated I suggest you move so I can" Stiles said as Derek moved away from him. Derek's shirt hit the floor quickly followed by his pants and underwear. With his mouth agape stiles moved to the edge of the bed a looked up at Derek as he slid his hand down his abs and onto Derek aching cock. Stiles mouth covered the red head and he licked at the slit sucking, on the pre-cum that had already come out. Derek's moans and groans filled the air as Stiles brought him release with his never shut mouth

"My turn" Derek said. Eyes red.

* * *

"Hello Diana, it's been awhile since we have seen each other" Harry said as he entered the Hale manor.

"Harry! Darling how are you?! Have you found your future queen yet darling?"

"Well I happen to think she is standing right in front me" Harry said slyly. Looking at Diana with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ever since my brother decided to not take the crown the entire family has pestered me about finding a wife"

"Well we have many beautiful betas Harry. I'm sure you will find what you're looking for" Derek said as he came down the stairs. He put a possessive arm over Diana's shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off

"There's no point in pretending here Derek. The GB Pack already knows the truth" Diana said moving to Harry's side.

The rest of the pack quickly appeared behind her.

"Harry, you and you pack will occupy the Southern wing of the house. Stiles, Ryan take them so they can get settled"

"Thank you darling, we will see you at dinner then." Harry said moving closer to Diana.

"Yes you will" Dian replied to Harry moving so that their chests touched. Harry let out a content purr. His eyes flashing red.

* * *

"Alright the rules are every man for him self. There is a very big buck out there that was released just for today. The first man or woman to successfully hunt a kind the buck will win" Diana said out to all the wolves from her balcony. "This is a human hunt. No wolf forms allowed. Each of you has a gun and ammo. There are horses available if you feel that you need them. Now the other prize is a hog. A very big and ugly hog. Again the first person to hunt and kill successfully is the winner" Dian looks down at wolves with pride. She brought them all together and she would be damned if they lost to Englishmen.

On the other side of the manor Alpha Harry was saying the same things to his wolves. Only he had one more thing to add.

"I plan on winning Diana over and I require your help men. Hopefully she will be your next queen" Harry said smiling brightly. His wolves let out howls of content their Alpha had not been happy since the passing of his Grandmother.

The hunt began at 11 and none of the humans were allowed to participate. It was not unknown for a werewolf to get angry and attack whatever he stumbled upon. Diana did not participate in the hunt either. Being pregnant with twins was a pain in the ass. All the wolves had tracking device in their weapons so the hunt was being watched by Diana and the humans in the living room. The hunt was uneventful to say the least. Nothing exciting was happening and Diana left the living room.

She made her way to the twins room where they were taking their afternoon nap. Lydia was asleep in one of the rocking chairs with Nate in her arms. She moved to pick up Tony. Tony opened his eyes and looked at his mother with wonder.

"Hey baby. How are you? Did you miss mommy? I did sweet heart. I'm glad you're this young. it means that you have no idea what me and your father are going through. But guess what? You're going to have two new little brothers soon! I'm not sure what I'm going to name them yet but I'm pretty sure you're daddy is going to want to name one of them after him so get ready for that. I love you so much sweetheart. I'm so happy to have you and your brother." Diana said hugging her toddler. " I don't know what to do sweetie. I love your father very much but i know we can't continue to live around each other. I don't want to take you away from your father but if Harry does put in a claim I might have to accept. We can't afford to start pack war with Britain. it won't end in our victory" Tony gurgled back to his mother almost as if he was tying to give her advice. To confirm her fears.

"Shouldn't you be watching the hunt?"

"Harry! I didn't know you were there!" Diana said startled. Lydia woke and quickly left the room. Depositing Nate into Harry's arms.

"My men already captured the buck so we felt that was best to return and let Alpha Hale deal with the hog" Harry said; cooing to Nate who was on the verge of awakening. "You could be a real queen by my side Diana" Harry said looking up Diana through his eyelashes hopefully.

"Harry, you have to understand. I have children with two more on the way. Tell me that is not a problem and I won't believe you" Diana said to Harry with a torn look on her face.

"But it isn't Diana! I was here when Nate and Tony was born. I was the one waiting in the waiting room. Derek wasn't even there on time"

And Derek didn't show up until the next day; when Erica forced him into the hospital Harry had been the one to cut the cord and help her name the twins.

"Make a claim Harry. And wait until the war is over. If you say you care for me as much you do you will wait" Diana said determinedly

"Alright i will." Harry said moving out of the room with Nate in his arms. "Derek is back and I'm sure he'll want to see you"

"Shit"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A howl broke through Stiles thoughts as the hunt came to a close. Harry was coming down the stairs with one of the twins in his arms. Followed by Diana who had the other one. Hmmm I wonder what's going on there. Maybe they have a thing going on. But they can't have a thing. Not really ,the word thinks Derek and Diana are still together so it's impossible for them to have a thing. But maybe just maybe Diana will happy now. With Harry by her side that is.

"He's calling for you" Harry said motioning towards the door with his head. He? Whos he?

"Go stiles. Before he gets impatient" Diana said opening the door.

Derek they must be talking about Derek. As I stepped over the threshold Derek was standing there with a hog at his feet.

"The Great Britain Pack knows the truth about Diana and I so there is no point in pretending here" Derek announced moving towards me. Diana and Harry gave the twins to the human servants and moved to stand. Harry moved to stand with his pack while Diana's Betas moved to stand with her. The rest of the pack stood in front of Derek kneeling. The lesser wolves followed them and kneeled in front of Harry and Diana.

"A mates job is to provide for his mate. And so I would like to present my mate. Stiles with this hog in order to show that I will always provide for him" wow, okay so this is a wolf thing then. What am I supposed to do? Bite it? Hug it to my chest and I say I love it?

"Say I accept your claim" Lydia said whispering behind me. She moved to stand with Jackson who was at Diana's right.

"I accept your claim" I said. Okay so that sounded unsure but what was I supposed to do? Jump for a joy and scream it out? Well um how about no?

"I would like to put in a claim for Lydia Martin!" a voice sounded out through the courtyard. The GB pack started to shuffle around until the wolf that put in the claim moved forward. He was tall and British obviously. Blond hair, blue eyes. He was big. Like way bigger then Jackson.

"She's already been claimed you dipshit!" Isaac and Scott said simultaneously moving to stand in front of Lydia. Jackson however stayed quiet. He looked at the other wolf.

"A challenge then. Between me and the wolf who first claimed the lady"

"Bloody hell" Harry said to himself. Diana was glaring at him while he gave her "the fuck do you expect me to do?!" eyes. Oops couple problems clearly.

"I accept" Jackson finally spoke. Diana's eyes bugged out of her head. She turned to look at her most trusted beta. Clearly she didn't expect him to win either.

"I will not condone this challenge" Derek said, looking towards Jackson and Lydia. "You are on my pack territory and if you expect me to simply stand by and watch as you try to tear my pack apart you have another thing coming"

"With little respect Alpha Hale you already did that yourself" the wolf said, his eyes flickering towards Diana. Shit, burn! You want some ice for that? Wait. I'm on Derek's side. Okay focus Stiles. No matter how good this guys comeback are cause OUCH! That one had to hurt.

"Alpha Wales, control your pack or otherwise I will be forced to act" Diana said looking at Harry with cold eyes. Oh he's so not getting any tonight. Or any night. Oh burn.

"I apologize for my pack. But since your beta has already accepted the challenge Alphas Hale input is no longer necessary. "Harry said.

"Fine then. Tonight at 9" Diana said looking towards Derek. When Derek nodded his approval she allowed the pack to disperse. None moved to leave the property because of the fight that would occur later on.

Derek moved towards me with his eyebrows furrowed. Clearly the big bad wolf was not happy. As we made our way up the stairs Lydia's sobbing could be heard followed by Jackson's howls of rage.

"Derek?" I said as we entered our room. He didn't even bother to turn on the light. "What's wrong is it because of Jackson? He can hold his own in a fight. You don't even have to worry about that"

"I know he can. But I'm not upset over that. I'm upset because of what that fucking pup said. I tore my own pack apart because I couldn't control myself. Did you not see how all the betas moved to Diana? How the only wolves who stood by me where the one of lower ranking? The ones who have to if they want to rank up? The wolves that I turned moved towards Diana! None of them moved towards me! That pup was right. This pack was broken way before the GB pack got here and it's all my fault"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That you regret taking me as your mate!? That you regret what happened that night? What's been happening since then? Because face it! If I hadn't come along you wouldn't be happy! And I'm sure as hell Diana wouldn't have been happy!"

"SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY! She wouldn't have been sobbing every night since then. I would have been the one taking her to her appointments. I would have been the one picking out the babies' names. Helping her with nursery. I wouldn't just be the dumbass who got her pregnant again. I would be a father. A real father with 4 pups. I would have been happy! I would be in her bed right now. But instead I'm the alpha who destroyed his own pack."

"Is that really how you feel? That if it wasn't for me you and Diana would have had a fairy tale story? You would be with her right now if you could? Knowing that the fucking King of England is so goddamn in love with her he would die for her?! Would you die for her Derek!? Would you really?! I know how you acted when she first got pregnant! You didn't even care! You left her alone and went AWOL for the first 7 months of her pregnancy! You can't sit here and tell how much you want to bet there for her if you weren't there in the first place! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I can't fucking wait to go to college so you can get your shit together and decide what you really want!"

I can't fucking believe him! How could he!

"SHIT!" ow, when did I fall down? There's no way in hell I can be that clumsy.

"I'm sorry!" I heard a voice from up above me. Hey! Is that wolf that pretended to be Derek when he went to my house. I didn't know he was here. He's still on top of me. Why is he still on top of me.

"it's okay dude. Um do you mind getting off of me?"

"Oh, my bad. Sorry. My name is Ryan by the way. You know the one who pretended to be Derek back in Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're going to go to college with me on Tuesday!"

"Yeah! I am. Itss mostly for your protection but Diana offered me a chance to study there as well"

"That's cool man!"

"Yeah. We should be heading down. The fight is about to begin."

"Yeah okay lets go then"

Ryan, well he's interesting. He kind of reminds me of Isaac but he features are hardened. He doesn't hold himself back. His steps are confident and controlled. He is definitely Alpha material. It doesn't hurts that he's cute. No wonder Diana picked him. She's always had good taste in men. But why doesn't she change any of the humans she picks.

* * *

Both packs had gathered in the courtyard forming a large ring in the center. Jackson and the unknown wolf were already in the middle circling each other. The Alphas sat in the balcony overlooking the wolves. Diana stood with Derek at her right while Harry stood at her left. The humans were placed in a balcony bellow the Alphas.

"Tonight Jackson of the Hale Pack will fight against Matthew of the Great Britain Pack. As soon as the fight is over Lydia will determine whether she will accept the winning wolf's claim or not. This is a fight to the death" Diana said moving to sit down.

"You may begin" Harry said moving to sit on the edge of the baloney

The two wolves moved to different sides of the circle. Both still in human form. Soon claws came out and Matthew lunged at Jackson. Jackson had speed on his side and quickly dodged Matthew. Jackson lunged at Matthew and managed to tear out a piece of his shoulder. The Hale pack cheered and then quieted down as Matthew clawed at Jackson's ribs sections and cracks were heard. Jackson retaliated by taking Matthew down and straddling him. Soon he started to claw at Mathew face. Blood coated Jackson's claws and dripped down Matthews face. Matthew eventually pulled himself together and threw Jackson off of him. Jackson sailed though the air and hit a tree. A loud _**SNAP!**_ Filled the air as the tree broke and Jackson used it like a backboard and bounced back to Matthew. While in the air Jackson transformed into a full wolf. Matthew didn't have a chance. Jackson's jaws closed around his neck a ripped out his throat. Jackson stood and looked around at his pack members. He threw his head back a let out a victorious howl. The pack responded with one of their own and soon the night air was filled with wolves howling. Jackson turned back into his human form and looked at his Alphas. He tried to ignore the fact that Diana's eyes had been pitch black.

* * *

"Derek"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Why is Stiles sleeping with Lydia?"

"We had a fight and he doesn't want to even look at me"

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! He asked me why I was mad and I told him exactly why"

"Why were you mad?"

"Because I should be the one taking you to the doctor. I should be the one helping to decorate the nursery. I should be the one helping you pick out clothes. I should be the one picking out names for the babies. I should be the one playing Daddy but I'm not. It hurts me Diana!"

"don't you fucking dare Derek! This was all you! And don't try to play that. You weren't there when our first children were born why the hell would you be there now?! Being a father is not a role to play DEREK! And if that's what you really think being a father is then maybe you should rethink your life choices!" Diana said with as sneer. She quickly walked out of the kitchen

"AND YOU BETTER FIX THINGS WITH STILES BEFORE HES LEAVES DEREK! OH AND YOUR KIDS WOULD LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH THEIR ALPHA IF THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!"

"Good job mate. I've never seen her that mad" Harry congratulated as he stepped into the kitchen. A mug in his hands. "Maybe you should write a book on how to tear your pack apart in 5 easy steps." A smirk adorned his face. While Derek was twitching with barely controlled rage

"I will remind you that you are on my territory Alpha and I will not hesitate to attack"

"Your territory Alpha Hale? This manor has been in Diana's family for decades. Along with the many acres of land surrounding it. Is it really your territory? I would think not"

"Alpha Wales, if you would pardon my interruption. Matthews family is on the phone for you." A beta interrupted

"Ah, of course. One of my wolves is dead. And a family is left without a son" Harry said moving to the door. "I will see you tomorrow Alpha Hale"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Derek was left alone in kitchen. His thoughts overwhelmed him and he let out a broken howl. Only this time there was no one to comfort him.

* * *

"Once again. Every man for himself. Whatever you kill. You eat. Full wolf forms only. You have 6 hours. Go"

The wolves shifted into their real forms and took off into the forest like bullets.

"Since we have no way of watching this hunt I guess we might as well find something else to do" Diana said to the mates and servants left to wait in the living room. "Lydia, let's go shopping. I want some new heels and we need to get yours, Ryan's, and Stiles school supplies. You are all welcome to join us" Diana said addressing the mates of the wolves.

"Our mates expect us to be here when they get back" one female said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not mated then" Diana replied back snidely.

Diana and Lydia made their way out of the house in silence. Howls from wolves occasionally rang through the air.

"Will you accept his claim?" Lydia asked Diana as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I…I don't know Lyds. It's hard."

"He loves you. Harry I mean. You can see it by the way he looks at you"

" I know he does. But I have children. I have two more on the way, the world thinks me and Derek are mated. I can't just come out of thin air and go 'oh look I'm mated to the king I forgot to tell you all' it could start a war"

"You not accepting it could start a war too. Well an additional war to the one we're already fighting"

"The war we've been fighting has no end." Diana said her as the blackness of her pupil expanded like smoke, coating the rest of her eyes till there was no color left in sight.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! So once again thank you all who are still following my craziness. And give me your opinions! Tell me how you would like the story to end! I promise I will take under consideration! What do you think about this never ending war? Diana isn't a wolf. So what is she? Derek can't have nice things but he will! Uncle Peter will be making a comeback along with the TWINS! Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Growls and yips flew through the air as the wolves hunted. In their most primitive states anything could go wrong and it seemed as if everything would go wrong. The initial perimeter run had been easy, nothing Harry couldn't handle but as soon as the wolves split up magic filled the air. Not the fairy tale type of music. But the type of magic that the Evil Queen possessed. The type of magic that made chills crawl up your spin and made you ears stand up. That magic that no one should ever posses but for some damn reason many people do possess it. Harry only knew one person who had those types of powers personally but she rarely used them. The only time was for her to shift. It would be too dangerous for the people around her to know that she had that type of power. But tonight was different. It was her magic that flew through the air. And Harry couldn't help but wonder for what reason she would be using her powers on such a night.

Derek was wondering the same thing miles over. Why would such dark magic flow in the forest. The betas stopped in their tracks and threw their head into the air. They howled for their Alpha; unsure of what to do next. The hunt had stopped or that time. Each wolf feeling a different effect, each one offering a different reaction to the feelings that were being brought out of them because of the magic. It wasn't until that moment that the two Alphas realized that it was not her magic that permeated the area. Her magic killed without a reason. This magic brought about emotions and urges. Her magic didn't ask questions and did not leave survivors. This magic made them want to sleep. And that was even more dangerous. Once asleep who would be there to wake them?

* * *

"STILES!"

"WHAT?!"

"Where is the pack?"

"um out? "

"Its 3 in the morning they shouldn't be out. They should have been back at 12. It's fucking 3 in the morning Stiles!"

"How the fuck should I know? You this is considered the devils hours? Or the witching hour? It's really interesting actually. There's this show on tv where ghost hunters only ask questions at 3 in the morning cause that's when all the evil things come out to play. Not that I believe in all the daemon crap. I mean sure we have some pretty creepy things roaming around. But biblical demons are just a little too far-fetched for me"

"What about Archangels then? What do you think about them Stiles?" Diana said entering the room. Keeping a cool, deadly calm.

"Um. Well those are pretty cool too I guess. I mean I haven't met one but once again I'm not really all that into region but I could be swayed to pray to few if the time comes" Stiles said nervously, tugging at his shirt collar.

"You better start praying then Stiles. Cause we're going hunting"

Diana led the Stiles and Lydia into the garage where a few off road vehicles were stationed. She threw black suits at them and instructed to pick something to kill stuff with.

"Diana um.. no offense but you're sort of huge. What are you going to do? You look like you're about to give birth at any moment" Stiles asked timidly.

"Stiles, werewolf pregnancies go a lot faster the any other type. I could give birth right this moment. But hey we'll never know unless we actually go out"

With that the three vehicles shot off into the dark. Wolves littered the forest floor, Stiles was afraid for how he would find Derek. Finally Diana stopped at a clearing where the biggest wolves laid.

"_Katerina Evelyna Cortez" _a voice purred out through the forest. The ground shook and a throne made of skull shot up from the ground right in the middle of the sleeping wolves. A shadow flew around the moon lit clearing until finally in settled down in the makeshift throne.

"I would offer you a seat _Katerina _but I know you're capable of making your own"

"Well I prefer my humans alive Luke"

"Ah I can see that! What name are you going by now? Diana is it? Have you bothered to tell your humans that the real Diana Alvarez has been dead for 6 years?" The man, Luke apparently, purred out. Seemingly unaffected by the tension floating around in the air

Stiles meanwhile stayed quiet, something unusual for him, staring at Diana or Kat? Would she let him call her that? He wondered who knew about her true identity. Was it only him that did not know. Lydia seemed pretty calm when the guy appeared.

"Well Azrael?" Luke said looking at the blonde woman.

"You already know the answer to that don't you Abaddon?"

"Okay what the fuck is going on?! I just heard 2 different names and I want the truth Diana!" Stiles finally shouted out.

"Mortals, they're always thinking that they have a right to demand things from people who are stronger than them."

"Stiles, please just be quiet for once in your life be quiet" It was Lydia who responded to Stiles. Pleading with him to shut up.

"Oh, we have a smart one here. Would you like to do the honors sister? Or should I explain in my own way" The man said mockingly, turning to Diana who still hadn't bothered to speak

"Stiles, I am going to explain something to you but I need you to stay very quiet. And I don't want you to interrupt. Please Stiles just wait till I'm done to react" Diana said looking over at Stiles with pleading eyes. Stile nodded his consent and made a motion that looked like he was supposed be zipping his mouth but instead it looked shaky and scared.

"Centuries ago there was a big war, one that punished every single magical creature on the planet. Vampires can only come out in the night, werewolves are slaves to the full moon, witches loose a year of their life for every spell they cast, and angels fell, many humans died till they were at the point of near-extinction. Those were my greatest years. I grew more powerful with every drop of blood that was shed. Humans would whisper about the black wings that encase the earth during those years. I never lose power. Humans are always finding the need to kill each other off. But lately I haven't had as much power as I normally would. Not with all the werewolf peace going around. I have adopted many names, identities, personas in hopes that one day I will never have to start a war in order to maintain my life force. This man is my brother, his name is many but is know by one Abaddon, the Archangel of Destruction. But I am known as Azreal to many, the Archangel of Death"

* * *

**Authors Note: HEY! So warning you guys right now. Things are going to get ugly. Like I mean really ugly. People are going to be dying left and right. But, I will be uploading like at last 3 more chapters today. Just because my muse is here and I feel like typing cause I'm lonely. tell me what you think please! **

**OH! and if anyone wants to make a cover or be beta for this story don't hesitate to ask! i would appreciate it! Thanks Darlings!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Stiles woke up for the first time he had no idea where he was. Clearly he was still in the forest but he was behind bars. Okay so they weren't bars exactly but they were wickedly sharp pieces of metal that sprung up from the air in order to keep him and Lydia 10 ft away from the Angels. Wow Angels, Stiles wasn't sure that they really existed but hey you never know apparently.

"She's not as strong as she says she is" Lydia said quietly looking at Diana who was dripping with some silver like substance. Blood, Stiles realized, that must be her blood. "The death toll around the world is down to 50%. She doesn't have as much power as she should. She will never stand a chance against Luke. And you want her to stand a chance otherwise all of our wolves will die"

"Ah, lookie here! The humans are awake. Sister darling can you introduce us?" Azreal just snarled at him. Stiles finally saw why Diana wasn't getting up. She was on her knees, with her legs spread pen as far as they could; her wrists were tied behind her back to the ground. Silver blood dripped from a slash across her neck and blood was pooled around her.

"You can't kill me. I am death" Azreal said snarling to her brother. "You will never be me. You have always been jealous of what I can do. Of the power I can draw without even lifting a finger. Death will always be around; destruction however will only last for a while. After death people have no choice after destruction they can gain hope and you lose power. After death I gain power and it stays with me forever. After destruction people rebuild and move on with their lives. After death more people die. Death will always be around, destruction will only happen because you force it to."

"Wrong answer sister" Two metal spikes rose up from the ground and tore through her elbow. Azreal screamed in pain and silver blood dripped down the metal, shining in a twisted beautiful way.

"DIANA!" Stiles covered his mouth as soon as the word was out. She wouldn't die but the babies, the babies could. "Fight back! Do something! Please! The babies! Derek! Harry!"

"That's enough out of you mortal" A bar of earth rose up and hit Stiles effectively knocking him out"

* * *

The next time stiles came around Diana was still in the same position but this time Abaddon was the one dripping blood.

"Guess you do have some power sister. But we both know that the power you gained from that werewolf won't hold out much longer. There is only so much you can do before you exhaust your resources. Maybe I should give you more power. Which one do you want the grey one or the black one?"

"Derek! Wake up dammnit! Diana needs you! Wake the fuck up! HARRY! Wake up! She's going to die! Dammit Harry wake up!"

"Oh, Stiles that's not going to help! They're asleep! And they will be asleep for a very long time!" Abaddon said smiling. Clearly this man had a few bolts loose.

"Clearly you underestimate the power of human love"

* * *

The fight between a werewolf and an angel is not one that is meant to last for a long time. The fight between an immortal and a mortal should not last more than a couple of seconds. But a fight between two immortals can go on for centuries. Time will pass without either of the immortals noticing, humans caught in the middle will die during the bloodshed. And in the end both will be alive and the ground will be coated in silver. A fight that's has an immortal –werewolf-immortal will not last very long. Especially if one of them is weak and can't even stand up. A fight that involves immortals, humans, werewolves and a witch should never happen. But one is happening and Lydia is caught in the middle of it. Unable to do anything as black fumes rose up from stiles unconscious body and into Diana; fueling her power, but somehow only ending in her shedding more blood.

"Stiles? Stiles please wake up!" as Lydia shook Stiles she only managed in turning him over on his back. Stiles started to spasm as red started to mix in with the fumes that were rising from his body. His eyes opened to reveal glowing golden eyes. "STILES!"

And then there was only darkness

* * *

'What the fuck is going on?' Stiles asked himself as he rose from inside his cage, leaving his body behind. 'am I dead? Derek is going to kill me! I won't survive! Omygosh Lydia is going to kill me! Maybe now I can go get help. But who is going to listen to a 19 year old ghost. Um how about nobody…

"Sister, darling, we don't have to fight! Just say three simple things! They won't kill you! Well not completely" okay WTF is up with this guy! He really is insane. But he looks so much like Diana or Azreal I can't doubt that they're siblings. But clearly something wrong between during this time. Why is he so obsessed with what Diana has and can do?

"Never" Azreal snarled back. Omygosh she is looking right at me. Why is she looking at me? I'm dead. Wait duh Angel of Death obviously she can see dead people. Shes cocking her head to the side. Towards the sleeping wolves. Does she want me to try to wake them up or something? Now she giving me the 'Stiles fucking do something' look. Okay okay I'm on it! I will try to wake he wolves up. Cause a ghost can totally wake sleeping wolves up.

Derek.

I can't believe we fought over such a stupid thing. And we still haven't made up, maybe I overreacted by saying all those things but now he could die. And he doesn't know that I love him yet. Dammnit Derek wake up already! Please?! Isn't this enough punishment! Why!? Why now?! At this point Stiles was sobbing into Derek's fur. Peter Hale was lying across from Derek his throat thorn out slowly so he could heel but it was still painful and slow. His blues eyes open, Stiles was pretty sure that Peter could see him but he wasn't sure. Peter let out a pitiful whimper and kept his eyes on Stiles, begging him to put him out of his misery.

"It's time to make a choice Sister. The grey wolf or the black wolf?" He wouldn't. No he couldn't kill Derek. Over Stiles dead body. Oh wait. Maybe it was a little late for that…" Or you you could just say that simple phrase. 3 simple little words"

"Fuck you" Azreal spit out

"Again, wrong answer"

To Stiles horror a metal shard rose up from underneath Harry's body exactly where his werewolf heart should be.

"HARRY!" Diana started sobbing, bloody tears ran down her face. "You son of a bitch"

"Aw I don't think mother will appreciate being called that" Diana offered no response. She was too busy crying and cursing in what sounded like Latin. Abaddon just smiled and multiple spikes rose up from the ground again.

Into Azreals back through her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Because life isn't fair. Because sometimes good people get things they don't deserve. Because life isn't fair, Diana's eyes are pure black and her wings are out. Because life isn't fair her pups are dead and the love of her life is too. Because life isn't fair Derek will never wake up. Because life isn't fair Scott and Isaac will never mate. Because life isn't fair Jackson will never see Lydia in a white dress. Because life isn't fair._

"I'm sorry William, I am so sorry. I couldn't save him" Azrael said rising up from her knees. As she rose it seemed as if she as shedding a second skin. The image of Diana Alvarez fell away and what was left was an image of pure horror. Red eyes came glowed out of pale skin. Red eyes showed you your death over and over again until you wanted to clutch your head and scream. There were fangs where there should have been teeth. Claws wee there should have been nails. But from that on she was beautiful. She made you want to curl up next to her and die. She made you want to give her your soul.

"Oh, sister now the real fun comes"

_Stiles remembers the first time Derek told him he was his mate. It was the night after they first had sex. Stiles had been avoiding Derek as much as he could until Derek managed to corner him in the West wing of the house. _

"_Just what is your problem? You are my personal Butler and you're avoiding me like the plague?"_

"_I didn't realize it was my job to fuck my werewolf master" _

"_It isn't, but we're much more then just servant and master if you haven't realized"_

"_Look, okay I don't even like you like that. Last night I was sorta high on your scent. I'm not even sure if I remember all of what happened last night. Diana spared my life I refuse to betray her by getting with you." _

"_Diana will understand. She knows this would have happened at some point. I'm not even supposed to be with her ki—"_

"_With her what? Look Derek I can't and I won't. You are what I protested against all these years. You are the reason why I couldn't do the things normal human would have done at my age. You are the reason my dad is dead. Because he was fighting against your kind. In short you sorta ruined my life. I'm sorry if I can't just jump for joy because you decided that you want me"_

"_Stiles, please you don't understand! I—" Derek stopped himself before he could say anything that would make Stiles hate him even more. "You're my mate"_

"_I'm your what?!_

"Stiles, I need you to get back into your body. Like right now" Azrael said, looking towards Derek's sleeping form"

"Stiles move now"

"can you? Can you save him?" Stiles said gesturing to Derek's body.

"Im gonna leave that one up to you honey" Azrael said, winking at Stiles "but you need to get moving like right now"

"What are you going to do?"

"Start a few wars"

Diana eyes glowed even brighter, her wings spread around her body and she sheltered Harry's dead body. Abaddon too changed into his real form. He is as beautiful and Azrael but he had an air of craziness around him.

"Oh, sister you've never had to resort to that before but now. Look at what you have to do in order to keep alive. It brings me great sadness to see my little sister so weak"

"We're twins you dumbfuck" Azrael said. "Dormientes evigilare meam lupi. Nunc liberi eritis. Ut mihi anima tua. Filii quoque consurgite, et luna in prælium. Sol enim detraham te. Da mihi virtutem tuam, et dabo te in luna." She turned to where Stiles was still kneeling at Derek's side. He had not woken yet. Other wolves are already circling around the air that was surrounding the fighting immortals. "Expergescimini alpha et vivat. Coniux tua expectat. Ego sum, ego autem angelus mortis te excitari potest."

"You think your pretty little chants will wake him up?! Hes going to need a little more than that sister"

_Derek remembered the first him and Stiles made love in his bed. Stiles breathy little moans drove him crazy. His wolf was constantly urging him to claim and breed. But he couldn't. Stiles would writhe and plead with him to be marked and owned and yet Derek still refused to give into his urges but Stiles would arch his neck up in submission. He would beg Derek for more and begged him to go in deeper go harder. Break him apart and put him back together again. _

_They had a very lazy relationship. When they fought they went hard. Stiles accused him of being a bad father. Derek called him a homewrecker. But neither of them meant what they said. And the make up sex was the best thing in the world. He loved Stiles in a way that he never loved anyone else. He couldn't go a day without seeing him. His wolf went crazy when he caught just a scent of him. He hoped that Stiles felt the same way about him. _

_He could just barely register what that was going on around him, but he could smell Stiles and he wanted so bad to just wake up and hold him in his arms. Never to let go again. But he couldn't. He could feel something in him willing him to wake up. But a different part of him just wanted to sleep and never wake up. That side was winning._

Stiles slowly made his way toward his body. Azrael couldn't risk being distracted by him and his sobbing. But what he saw when he arrived surprised the hell out of him. His body was covered in glowing golden symbols and his eyes were shining. Looking towards the Azrael she nodded as soon as he caught her eyes, which were now a chilling shade of black. So, Stiles wondered, am I just supposed to jump back in or what the hell do I do?! Well is worth a try he decided. Stiles felt agonizing pain as he stopped into his body. His soul was rejecting his body and his body tried to suck him back in. every second felt like an hour. His bones were breaking and his skin was peeling off. He seriously wanted to curse Azrael out real fast but what can you do.

When Stiles was finally back in his body the symbols still hadn't stopped glowing. He was still in pain and very step felt like he could break. But the power that cursing through his blood steam was too much it made him feel invincible. But he remembered what Azrael said. For every spell cast he would lose a year on his life. Lydia stood to the far right. Away from Stiles, looking towards Jackson who was standing outside the metal bars, whimpering like a lost puppy. Stiles didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. So he thought; and said '"break the bars. Please?". A pretty pathetic attempt but it seemed to work. The bars cracked and shifted downwards allowing Lydia move towards Jackson. Jacksons eyes were pure black; matching Azrael's.

* * *

**AUTHOORS NOTE: Okay so DIANA IS NOT THE REAL DIANA. The real Diana Died after she gave birth her pup that Chris Argent killed! And DIANA IS AZRAEL. Abaddon is her jealous twin brother. I told you guys shit was about to get real. Abaddon killed Harry and Azrael unborn children. BUT BUT Archangels don't have any real DNA! So technically speaking the pups would have been made up of Dereks and the Orginal Dianas DNA. Yes Azrael was in love with Harry. No, none but him and Derek knew about her real identity! That's why she couldn't be with Harry. Jackson, will be pretty important in the next chapter so keep an eye out. DEREK AND AZRAEL CANT HAVE NICE THINGS. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_BEAKING NEWS! The President of South Korea has been shot. I repeat the president of South Korea has been shot. The 4__th__ World War seems to have no end. It has been 2 long years since the president of China has been shot by Radicals. The Wolves are assembling a meeting to see how they will participate. The Hale pack could not be reached for comment. They haven't appeared in public for 3 years. The King of Great Britain could not be reached either. The family is still in mourning over the sudden disappearance of the previous King Harry of Wales along with the entire disappearance of the GB Pack._

* * *

_My mother once told me that when two Angels fight the world goes on around them. The people that fight alongside those angels never age and never notice that years passed. A few years can pass in the blink of the eye and they wouldn't even know. They simply fight and when one Angel over powers another they come out of the spell into a whole new world. Many go insane because they're not used to what the new world has to offer. The Angels continue on as if nothing happened. But once every few years another war starts. And when a war starts the human world fights as well. And now the world is engaged in WWIV. That is how I know that somewhere there are two angels fight for dominance. But my father says that it is not just two ordinary angels. It's the two most deadly of all. The bringers of the apocalypse. _

* * *

War isn't made to be short. It's supposed to be long it's supposed to make people suffer. There is supposed to be blood everywhere. There should be people dying left and right. But it seems as if every wolf that gets thrown into a tree by Abaddon only jumps up and attacks once more. Nothing seems to be able to stop them. To the naked eye it might look like they have a death wish. But Stiles could see the black fumes coming off of their bodies. He could see the brief flashes of red that circled them. It doesn't take long for Stiles to notice that Azrael's magic was keeping them alive. If only for that moment.

"Bellum mihi mortuum tuum. Da mihi virtutem tuam. Dimitte ergo me semel fratrem perdere."

"Really sister? Is this what you have to resort too? Killing off innocents?"

"It's who I am brother isn't it? Death doesn't discriminate"

"Gabriel would be so disappointed."

"'I've never have lived up to others expectations"

Azreal landed the first blow, Abaddon concentrated on his defense and let his magic settle into the rhythm of the fight. He didn't want a fair fight with Azrael; he summoned a sword out of thin air and drove it into Azrael's stomach. He'd practiced with a sword in the last years under Gabriel: Gabriel had no idea what he was practicing for. He'd gotten much better as time passed, but he didn't think he'd ever surpass Azrael's magic with his own. So he took up the sword.

After several minutes of attempting to get past Abaddon's defenses, Azrael grew impatient and lost her temper. Soon random pieces of rock began to fly at Abaddon. Along with the metal shards that Abaddon had drawn out from the earth himself. Azreal had her own little tricks and drew out two twin blades out of a skull that she summoned. She threw them at Abaddon and they lodged themselves into his heart and side.

"Wake Derek up! The best I can do is change him back to his human form and then you have to do the rest on your own." Azrael chanted out a simple incantation and Derek turned back into a human form, he was still asleep. .

"Derek, please I need you. I need you here with me. Azrael, she won't last much longer. And your pack needs you. But I really need you. The twins, the twins need their father. Please Derek I need my mate. I can't live knowing that the last time you saw me we were mad at each other. Please Derek, come back to me. I won't go to college, I'll stay by your side forever. We'll announce it to the world like you wanted to in the beginning. We'll get married and we'll adopt and we'll go to Paris and we'll take the twins. Just please don't leave me Derek. Please!" Stiles was outright sobbing at this point. His heart felt raw and the pain he felt in his stomach was not going away. Around him the battle continued on. Smoke clouded his senses and the tears in his eyes made everything else seem blurry. Stiles didn't know what to do. He didn't if there was anything he could do. Until Peter spoke up beside him. "Never doubt the power of human love" and so Stiles kissed Derek and put all he had into the kiss. He could taste the saltiness of his tears through the kiss and he wondered if Derek could too. Derek's lips felt cold against his own. And yet Stile's swore that he could feel warmth flowing back into them.

Abaddon began to fight for his life. Azrael wouldn't be content with pretend wounds and victory; she was out for blood.

The wolves continued to fight and throw themselves at Abaddon. Muscle could be seen through torn skin and some wolves were missing limbs and ears. At this point the only thing keeping them alive must have been Azrael's magic. Abaddon seem to be able to do much except summon wind and throw a couple trees and rocks. Azrael, however, could do so much more. She summoned skeletons and various other dead things. She reflected everything Abaddon threw and threw it back at him.

Then Abaddon grew desperate. Smoke filled the air from where lighting began to strike. Mudslides began and earthquakes rocked the world

* * *

_It seems as if the apocalypse itself as hit earth. Countries are at war and everyday brings a new disaster. The Catholic Church is offering asylum for its followers who have been torn away from their homes because of war and destruction. Ironically enough the Vatican has not been affected at all by the earth quakes that are terrorizing the Mediterranean. Many are lost. and there is no civilization left in the world. The U.S government has discussed the possibly of dropping A-Bombs and H-Bomb in order to fully end the war. there has been no confirmation from the Wolves. The Hale pack is rumored to be dead. _

* * *

For Stiles the sun never rose and the moon never set. It was an endless night that went on forever. And yet every hour felt like a second and very second lasted an eternity. And Derek still hadn't awaken. So he did what any person would do. He cried and screamed and cursed at Azrael.

And then he got over it. He put his hands on Derek's chest and willed the golden runes on his arms and chest to go onto Derek's. And to his complete surprise they did. Only the ones on Derek were a bright red.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Derek felt a strong burning sensation engulf his body followed by a cool hand. His eyes were slowly opening and his muscles were spasming. He turned his head and saw hell. Blood and a silver like substance covered the ground completely. He could see Stiles crying to his left and could taste the saltiness of his tears in the air. To his right a demonic figure with wings was fighting another one and his pack as throwing itself at the male demon.

"DEREK! DEREK! YOURE AWAKE! YOU'RE REALLY AWAKE! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" Stiles sobbed and clutched Derek, relieved that his mate was alive. Derek's body was still covered in the red symbols and the symbols that covered Stiles had now turned an icy blue color. "You have too, help Azrael, Abaddon..he..he..he killed Harry and…the… the.. babies..too. They're dead Derek they're dead."Stiles stumbled his way through of an explanation of what was going on. "Lydia…I'm pretty sure she's dead…..Abaddon threw her against a tree when she go to close to Jackson. And Abaddon is controlling Jackson. And everything is going so wrong Derek. Nothing is working out. And everything hurts. And Azrael isn't winning. And you have to do something Derek please" Azrael…Derek thought, had she truly shown her real form.

"Listen to me Stiles. You have to get these symbols off of me. They're, they're not meant to be on me. Transfer them to Azrael, now, she has to take Abaddon's power from him" Derek told Stiles. "What..what? why? What does that mean?" "It means that Azrael will have to take in Abaddon. She will become the new Angel of Destruction. She'll be both."

* * *

Jackson went flying towards Azrael and he managed to tear out a piece of her side as he went. The wound quickly redid itself and Azrael was as good as new. She couldn't concentrate with Jackson continually ripping out pieces of her skin and Abaddon throwing spikes at her. Symbols began to make their way onto her skin and a wicked smirk graced her features.

"Do you see this brother? Do you? I've been chosen to take your power. It doesn't matter how long we fight in the end you will be nothing. " Azrael said to her brother, gesturing towards the red runes covering her skin. "It doesn't matter how hard you try. You will be mortal. It has been decided" Lighting stoke where Abaddon was standing. Knocking him into a tree. The earth shook where he was standing and soon the wolves under his control were starting to drop. "It seems that your power no longer favors you brother. It is time for a new master to control them. Derek, restrain my brother" Derek moved towards Abaddon and held him down with his jaws clamped down around his neck. Abaddon, or Luke as he would now be known, didn't put up a fight. Not that he could anyways. His powers had abandoned him; running wild trying to destroy their old master.

"You can't take my power. It will destroy you. Your body will break apart at the seams. No amount of magic will ever be able to bring you back."

"Watch me" Azrael held her arms up to sky and started to chant. Stiles felt himself forced to chant along with her. Soon green mist permeated the area and a silver light filled the clearing.

"Antequam dei da opes. Liceat omnibus virtutibus gloriosissimae exercituum. Ego mortis Azrael Archangeli, et impleat vos adducam in finem mundi. Et ero vester exercitus. Coepit ad mortem et interitum mundi adducam denuo. Sed iam tempus est lectus fata, domini, ad nouum exercitum voluerunt. Sicut in Apocalypsi dator huiusce onus feram ad plenam consummationem saeculi. Ego Angelus finis."

Stiles broke out of his trance and realized that Azrael words meant the end of the world.

"AZRAEL! NO!"

But it was too late. Destruction has accepted its new host.

* * *

"Dammit Azrael! You can't handle all this power. Why would you this?!" Jackson asked. It seemed as if he had appeared out of nowhere. "I—" Jackson couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"This, this will bring Lydia back. Not now. But when the world is reborn. You and her will meet again and you will finally have her"

"I don't want that if it means losing you! I know what happens after you fall dammit! I know that you die too! Let me help you. Please give me your power" Thunder and lightning filled the air. The smell of sulfide floated into the clearing.

"Ah, Azrael this human wants to help. Why don't you let him help you" A figure with horns and green eyes appeared. It was Abaddon. Abaddon in his purest form.

"I will not make him suffer through what I do every day. Will not make him watch his loved ones die."

"But Azrael. You are you in your purest form. You have been able to live in your pure form since birth. You will not be able to do that now. Diana was just a skin. But you have power that no other Angel does. A new you will be born. You will be known as Thantos once again in the new world"

"I don't care. The world is messed up enough"

"Consider the boy Azrael. He demands it" Abaddon disappeared and Azrael collapsed under the strain of her new powers.

"Azrael, please just let me help you. Remember that day you found me in the forest? I was barely alive because of that rogue omega. Derek didn't want to change me but you convinced him to. You saved me by convincing Derek to do something he swore he would never do again. You are my savior Azrael let me become yours in the only way I can. Please just let me save you. I can't lose you too!"

"Call me Kat will ya? I hate my real name. I don't want to ruin your life Jackson understand that"

"If you the end the world I won't have a life"

Azrael let out a wry chuckle at that. She looked over to where Stiles and Derek were clinging on to each other. Eyes full of fear, they were reunited only to ripped apart once gain. She looked towards Lahey and McCall; that were sniffing and licking at each other's wounds. She saw Boyd and Erica crying and howling for their lost pack mates. She could save them. She could but it was against her nature. Something she shouldn't even attempt it was so against the Order. But she would be damned if she didn't try.

"Smartass. Jackson, Jackson. Listen to me. Promise me you won't ever change. Stay by my side and I will be yours forever. I will you my power"

"I accept your will" the words flowed out of Jackson's mouth. The spirit of Abaddon once again rose from Azrael "You have ma de a wise decision sister". Jackson withered in pain on the ground. His mortal body was not used to the amount of raw power that was now pulsing through his veins. His pulse was dropping fast and eyes once again became the inky black they had been at the challenge. Stiles rose to go to him but Azrael stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I must speak to the Time keeper. And to Metatron. Take your wounded and dead. Bring them to the manor and care for them as if they were still alive. Derek, take Jackson and keep him in the southern wing. He will obliterate it with his power so it is best if you keep everyone out of that wing for now. I will leave and return when the time is right"

* * *

_2 years later:_

_The return of the Hale pack brought peace back into the world. Derek Hale and his mate Stiles Hale presented a united front when they finally appeared in the U.K followed by Scott and Isaac McCall. Their 3__rd__ and 4__th__ betas are still in negotiations with China. The Hale Pack's heartthrob Jackson Whittmore was not present._

_A memorial service for Diana Alvarez will be held next week. She died along with her unborn twins when the Hale jet crashed in the Atlantic. Alpha Hale is in morning over the loss of his partner and what would have been his 3__rd__ and 4__th__ child. His human mate Stiles addressed a crowd of people by saying that he and Diana had been "great friends" and that he still cries every time he sees Anthony and Nathaniel Hale. _

_The memorial service for King Harry is being held tomorrow. His body was finally recovered from the Alps. The rest of the pack has come back unscathed. The Royal family has not commented._

* * *

"Is is really over?"

"No"

"KAT!"

"Hello Stiles, how are the twins?"

"They're fine. I would tell you to see them. But they won't know who you are. At least not really_" _Stiles said gesturing towards Katerinas's (Azrael, Stiles has to keep reminding himself) real appearance. She had emerald eyes and fiery red curls flowing down her back. She was in her prime. Perfect, beautiful, cold, immortal, heartbroken.

"It's fine. I don't expect them too. It is best for them to think their mother is dead. How's Derek?"

"Hes, hes, not the same. I mean who would be ya know? He heard his pack mates die around him and then one day he wakes up to see them all in his bed. It's weird."

"I did the best I could do."

"But you couldn't bring Harry back or Lydia or the twins. They were going to be girls you know? I saw it when I was knocked out."

"I know. I saw them too." Kat smiled sadly at the thought. She had lost all her children. She had lost her best friend and the man she fell in love with. Stiles realized that he would be thanking her instead of making her feel bad. It wasn't her fault. At least, at least Derek was live.

"Jackson misses you. A lot. He won't come out of his room. Well he goes out obviously. He has to fulfill his Angel-ly duties but you get what I'm saying"

"I do. But it is not time yet for him and I to reunite. But now I must offer you something. Something that has been coveted by you mortals since the beginning of time. But whether you chose to accept it or not is fully your choice.

"What is it?"

"Immortality"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY DARLINNGS! SO YEAH HERE YA GO! PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE OTHERWISE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHAT IM WRITNG SO YEAH HIT THE BUTTTON! Loves you! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting in a dark room by yourself is not good for anybody's health. Sooner or later the dark starts to turn on you. Your voice doesn't sound the same. You don't recognize those that come near you. You're not yourself anymore. You don't know who you are.

* * *

"Jackson, will you please come out of the room? Please? The twins want to see you. They miss their uncle. Since they don't have their mom anymore and Derek isn't really responsive at the moment. Either..."

"Just send the Twins into my room Stiles. And tell Derek to get his head out of his ass. His family is alive. He didn't lose anyone"

"Jackson..."

"Leave Stiles. And tell Tony and Nate that I'm going to dinner tonight"

"How is he?" A voice behind Stiles inquired. He let out a very many squeak thank-you-very-much. He turned to see Azrael (Kat, remember Stiles Kat) with a concerned look on her face. She looked at the door with curiosity but sadness at the same time. But she didn't say anything else. She just turned to look at Stiles and then past him at the twins who were running down the hall. Metatron had made it so the twins where 6 years old. He couldn't do any things about their memories though. The twins vividly remembered the times where their mommy and daddy where still together. Stiles died a little bit inside every time they asked for Diana. But they didn't ask as often anymore.

"Stiles! MOMMY!" Mommy? What? The twins ran to Kat and hugged her, since Nate got to her first Tony had to settle for hugging her legs. "Stiles said you weren't coming back but here you are mommy! Daddy won't come out of him room because he misses you and neither will Uncle Jackson. You're gonna stay for sure this time right mommy?"

Kat stood awestruck. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Her twins recognized her.

"Ah...hey kids why don't you guys go into Uncle Jackson's room. I'm sure he would be happy to see you" he motioned for Kat to open Jackson's door with her powers and the twins ran right in happy to see their favorite uncle. Jackson came to the door way and stopped when he saw Kat. He stood agape and said nothing. Kat stood in front of him awkwardly with her hands behind her back pulling at her jacket sleeve. She shifted from side and to side and the sight reminded Stiles of two teenagers going on their first date. Only Jackson was wearing nothing but a towel. Awkward indeed.

"Um hey love. Did ya miss me?" Kat asked. Jackson slammed the door in her face instead of replying. "That went well. IT WAS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO JACKSON!". Kat turned to the Stiles once more with a dejected look on her face. "Um I kinda expected a bit more. But um I'll take what I can get I guess. So he missed me."

"He did! He really did! Just that you know how Jackson is when things come up unexpectedly. And you coming back today was extremely unexpected. Like a lot. And this means that he was embarrassed maybe, I'm sure he wants to hug you and talk but um yeah..." Stile trailed off. Seeing as Kat wasn't even paying attention anymore. "So dinner will be served soon. But you know that already seeing as this is your house after all. Um nobody has taken your seat. I've been sitting at Derek's right and the twins choose to sit at your end of the table instead of near me and Derek. But um seeing as they recognize you as their mom that won't be a problem anymore. Why is that by the way? That they know you're their mom"

"I have no idea. I looked into their thoughts and they see me as me. Red hair green eyes. But I'm starting to think that they have always seen me that way. They never saw me as Diana Alvarez. Maybe I did give them something as their mother. Maybe they have the power to see real beings. Shit...Metatron told me there were going to be consequences. I just didn't think he would do something to the twins. No wonder they're not afraid of Jackson. Unless..." Kat ran off in the direction of her private library and Stiles was left standing at in the hall ways.

"Okay so um I'll see you at dinner then?!" At that moment Jackson choose to open the door and peer out. he was dress in a blood red silk shirt and had tight fitting dress pants on. He looked like a model, Stiles had to admit."Shes not here anymore Bro, she just ran away from me"

"Haha that's the reason you're gay. No girl will come near you Stilinski" Jackson said. Shutting the door in Stiles face.

"I don't make girls run away from me" Stiles pouted to himself and make his way towards the dining room.

* * *

It can't be. It can't. There is no way in hell that this really happening. My twins. But if they knew the whole time what I really looked like why did they never question the way they looked. I have to speak to Metatron other wise...

"Azrael? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back for another 2 years"

"Oh! Derek you scared me don't that again. Things have changed. Derek did you know that the twins could see my real being the whole time?"

"I did actually. It became obvious when Tony asked me why he didn't look like you. He was really upset that he didn't have red hair like his mom"

"Shit. I mean that's good. It means that there is no after effect but still...anyways what is this I hear about you not speaking to Stiles or any of the pack?"

"I can't bring myself to look at them. I was weak and let myself be attacked. That's not something an Alpha should be. They were once dead because of me"

"No they weren't! They were dead because my psycho twin brother wanted more power! You have got to stop blaming yourself Derek. The twins need their father now that I can't be around that much. Stiles needs you Derek."

"I can't hurt him. And I won't which is why I'm sending him away"

"DAMMIT DEREK AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Derek suddenly remembered everything Azrael lost that night. Her brother, lover, best friend and children. Derek lost his children that night to but at least he had the person he loved to hold every night. He remembered all the losses of that night. Jackson had lost Lydia and his humanity. Countless female wolves had lost their unborn pups in the fight. Compared the losses everyone else had Derek's were minuscule. And yet here he was wallowing in his own self pity. Again. Gods, he was so pathetic. And Stiles, forgiving, caring, understanding Stiles stayed by his side.

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND BE THAT ALPHA THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AND LEAD THIS GODDAMN PACK! Now dinner will be served in a couple minutes so I suggest we make our way down there now. I have something I wish to discuss with the pack"

Derek and Kat made their way down to the dining room hall. The main pack was standing to the side awaiting the arrival if their Alpha. Kat moved to sit at the head of the table and Erica let out an enraged growl "Remember who returned your life and whose house this is Pup" Kat said staring down Erica. Jackson moved to sit at Kat's right and Scott at her left. Isaac sat next to his mate and the twins filled on Jackson's left. Derek sat at the other end of the table with Stiles at his right and Boyd at his left. Erica sat next to Boyd, Peter and Cora filled in the remaining spots.

Dinner went on rather boring. There were no smart comments from Stiles nor any sassy ones from Peter. Derek looked amused and in pain the whole time. The happy air that the pack normally had was now gone. There was no more joy.

"Darlings' Kat said addressing the twins, " go up to your rooms and get ready for bed. Give mother a kiss" the twins moved to kiss their mother on the cheek and quickly left the room. "Kay, so this is what's going to happen my dears. Derek and Stiles will take over full leadership of the Pack. After Stiles returns from college that is. Erica you will have to find a mate sooner or later, don't give me that look you know what happens if you don't. Scott, Isaac congrats on your bond I will make sure you have many long years ahead of you. Boyd darling, you have to find a mate as well. Cora, I might send you to Chicago so that you can manage things there. Peter, you will be stationed in New York. There has been a lead on Chris Argent; the Alvarez pack will concentrate on that lead. Jackson, you will face the council in a week's time. Oh and Stiles already knows this but He would like to offer you immortality. Any questions?"

"What happens if Erica isn't mated?" Isaac questioned.

"Derek will have to choose one for her. It's his duty as Alpha"

"What happens if we don't do what you say" Erica remarked snidely. Derek let out a warning growl and Scott barred his teeth at her.

"I gave you life sweetheart I can just as easily take it away. Watch yourself or else I will put you in your place." Kat threatened, sick of Erica's comments and looks.

"What about being immortal?" Scott asked

"Just as it sounds my dear. You will all be at your prime. Nothing can kill you and you will live on forever. Now the reason for this is that the world needs the Hale Pack. Of course because of the twins the Hale name will go on forever but I urge you all to think about it. It is your choice after all. But I will remind you that Jackson and I will not die and neither will the twins. One of things they inherited from me was immortality. Therefore they will stop ageing at the age of 24 and will live on as immortals. Sooner or later they will be taken up by the council and trained as Angels. Considering their werewolf side they will be stronger than any other child in training."

"So wait, the twins are going to be looking young forever and eventually they're going to end up burying Derek and Stiles right?" Boyd questioned. Looking towards his Alpha.

"Well no, not if they take up His offer"

"Wow, okay immortal huh?" Peter wondered aloud. "Of course there has to be a catch. Clearly there has to be a payment for this. You being the angel of death and all."

" Well, there is. Derek must become immortal for you all to be granted immortality as well. If Derek chooses not to then you all will have no choice. But there is bad news to this. And I'm not sure how you will all react to it. Stiles, you will not be granted immortality by Him simply because of the fact that you can do that on your own. I offered it you first because of Derek. But unless you find a way to make yourself immortal Derek will eventually have to bury you."

"So unless Derek says "Yes" nobody else can become?" Cora asked

""Exactly which is why I urge Derek most of all to think about this carefully"

"I will not bury my mate"

"Then your mate will have to find a way to make himself immortal" Peter bit back to Derek, he almost died once he didn't want to go through that again. "You're an Alpha before you're a mate Derek. Remember that"

* * *

"You realize that you can't keep avoiding me forever right? At some point you're going to have to talk to me Abaddon"

"Well guess what Azrael now is not that time"

"You're the one that came into my room darling."

Okay so maybe Jackson didn't plan this out right. But he just had to be close to her. He had to ask her why she couldn't bring Lydia back. Why she brought everyone back but her. But at the same time he didn't want it know that answer. He just wanted to be around someone that was like him and she was the only person that understood what he was going though at the moment. He knew that sooner or later he had to leave with her. He had to do whatever it was the twin bringers of the Apocalypse do. But he didn't want to leave the room yet. Not when Lydia's clothes were still hanging in the closet. When her makeup and perfume still covered the surface of everything in their shared room. Not when the scent was fading fast. Because to him she still wasn't gone. She simply went away for a bit and she will be back to bathe the room in her scent one more. If only his hope wasn't pathetic. Gods he sounded like Derek.

"Okay so maybe I wanted to see you. And I want to ask you something"

"Go ahead ask. I won't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing"

"Why didn't you bring back Lydia?"

"Why didn't I bring back Harry or the twins for that matter?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you dammit! If you could have brought her back why didn't you?!"

"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK! YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE DONE WHATEVER IT IS COULD DO IN ODER TO MAKE THIS EASIER FOR YOU! LYDIA DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK KNOWING THAT YOU WOULD LIVE ON FOREVER WHILE SHE WASTED AWAY. SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH THAT PAIN JACKSON!"

"I NEED HER!"

"AND I NEED YOU JACKSON! YOU'RE LITERALLY MY FUCKING OTHER HALF OKAY!"

"I—" Jackson was left speech he had no idea what to say to that. He didn't know that Kat needed him that much. There was a constant voice in his head telling him to go to Kat but he didn't want too. Not because he didn't love her but because he felt as if he was cheating on Lydia still.

Kat faded away.

* * *

"I'm going to say yes Stiles"

"But—"

"I'm an Alpha before I am a mate"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**hey darlings! So how are you guys?! After the finale I mean the Sterek fandom was kinda freaking out again. With Derek being gone and what not. But he'll be back and there will be an "I missed you s" so hey something to look forward to right?! I will be starting school next Monday so we'll see how that goes. But other than that read and review people!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Genim Stilinski,_

_On behalf of those here at Yale University I would like to congratulate you and welcome you to the Yale family…._

"This is great Stiles" Kat said, as she read the letter. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I wanted to leave without being noticed by the pack. But then this thing had to arrive now everyone knows where I will be going. That was the point of doing everything else in secret Kat!"

"Don't be such a big baby. A lot more envelopes like this will be arriving soon enough. And they're not just for you. Ryan got into Yale as well and then you both will have to make a decision. Together."

"why aren't you going to school? Why doesn't Jackson have to go!? Or Scott! Or Isaac! How come I'm the only one that has to go back to school. By myself might I add!"

"Because you're the one that wanted to do everything in secret. If you had wanted Scott and Isaac to join you would have told them to which schools you were applying too. But you didn't so you'll be attending school with Ryan. Now stop whining and get the hell out of my office. You're giving me a head ache and for Lucifers sake just talk to Derek! I'm getting tired of his howling"

"You didn't answer my first question"

"And you're avoiding the situation. I already went to school in this lifetime Stiles. I'm not going to go through that again. And if you want proof go through that file cabinet over there. All my diplomas should be in there."

"What school did you go through in this lifetime?"

"Norwich University in Vermont. I went as a cadet not a civilian. My class rings are also there." Kat said looking down at her laptop. Stiles almost felt bad for being in her office this late at night. But she was the one that was up at 3 in the morning. One of the twins was curled up on her couch with a stuffed black wolf in his arms. Tony was on the floor clutching onto to Jacksons sleeping form. Clearly Jackie and Kat made up.

Rings from West Point, Norwich and other military academies were in the bottom of the cabinet. There were diplomas from Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Berkley, University of Chicago, NYU, Columbia, and others. Kat was pretty much a doctor in everything.

"You had a thing for Military Academies?"

"They were always funner. The guys are always hotter. Jackson graduated from Harvard with Isaac. Boyd and Erica went to UIC in Chicago. To answer your many questions" Kat announced. "Military academies provided me with a sense of family I know it's hard to imagine but they did. West Point is probably one of my favorites. If not the favorite. I'm thinking of going back there in the next lifetime. See how much things have changed." Stiles nodded along. Still looking through the many diplomas and admiring the many class rings. "If that will be all I ask you to take the twins into their room and get Jackson of my floor"

"Sure thing mom"

"Don't call me that"

* * *

"Kat?"

"Yes Erica?"

"I'm not going to apologize for my behavior. Derek sent me to apologize but I'm not going to. I don't care that you gave me my life back. What happened was your fault. If it weren't for you everything would have been fine" Erica spoke determinedly. In her mind the only thing that Kat brought was pain and death. Nothing else. The pack would have never been in that situation if she would have just left them alone.

"Erica, dear, please learn to hold your tongue. It isn't becoming of a young lady like yourself. It also isn't going to prove your point. Now if I actually cared about you opinion I would defend what happened and what I did. But I don't care. Therefore whatever comes out of your mouth is of little importance. I know you think you're queen of the world or whatever. But you need to take your ego down a few notches. Before another wolf does and takes you down completely. Now leave my office." Erica walked out of the office with a angry snarl. She had never been dismissed that way. Never. Not by an Alpha not even by Derek.

"Well what did you expect? Her to give her position as Alpha Female to you? Just because Stiles left doesn't mean that you'll get away with whatever seduction plan you have for Derek now. You should just stop trying." Jackson said leaning against the wall looking towards Erica with disdain. "Quite pathetic don't you think? Its kinda sad that you still have the hope that he'll leave Stiles for you"

"What do you know about it. You've always gotten what you wanted rich boy. You have no idea what it feels like to fall in love with someone who will never love you back"

"You think I don't know?! That's bull shit! Lydia never loved me! She only said she did because I was the only one that could put up with her shit besides Stiles! I know exactly what it feels like!"

"You still have Kat! She loves you! And you're too fucking blind to see it! I don't have anyone"

"Kat doesn't love me!"

"Yes she does! She wouldn't have let you take Abaddons spirit into you! She did it to keep you by her side the only way she could!"

"..." Jackson couldn't say anything. he stayed quiet and looked at Erica. It didn't help that they were right outside of Kats office and she probably heard everything. Only he could get himself in these situations.

"Jackson? Can you come in here please?" shit, fuck, of course. Erica looked at Jackson with a smug look.

"Have fun"

* * *

Walking into Kats office felt like a punishment. He was terrified of what she would say. Kat was standing turned away from looking out the window. When he moved to stand behind her he could see the twins chasing Isaac, Scott, and Derek in their wolf forms. It wasn't overly cute but it was enough to make him go "aw".

"Do you really not think that I love you? That I would do anything for you? Because I would. I would die for you. I mean if I could that is. But I can't so I can't promise that type of sacrifice"

"Kat, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't. I just it's been 3 years and I think I'm in love with you but I don't know for sure cause you're you"

"Because I'm me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for the captain of the lacrosse team Jackson? Is that it?" she still wasn't looking at him. But her words were full of sadness. He was scared of what he might see in her eyes.

"Its not like that Kat. You know it's not. Its just. I met this girl and I have no idea what my feelings are right now. I think I love you but I really like her. And yeah I sound like an asshole but that's how I feel right now. "

"Get out. Just fucking leave Jackson. I'm not going to be second best."

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry. I'm leaving the manor tomorrow. I'm going to go to Chicago to meet up with her."

"Jackson. Get the fuck out of here now. And don't ever come back unless it's time."

*break*

_Dear, derek_

_I'm sorry to do things this way. But I feel as if I'm not wanted anymore. Since you said no the pack refuses to acknowledge me and I can't live like that. None of them will talk to me and I guess I can't blame them. They know what it feels like to be dead and they don't want to go through that again and because of me they will have too. I guess I just want to say goodbye. I will be back but maybe in another life time. Things aren't at the best place right now and it's hard for me and you to be together anyways. I'll send you a letter for each year I spend a college but that's it. You can't reply and I won't contact you in another way. I'll come back when things are under control. In the meanwhile take care of Kat, shes broken and needs someone like you to understand. I guess that's why the two of you were together in the first place huh? Accept His offer and become the Alpha you are meant to be. I'll find my own way and become the warlock I'm supposed to be. Please understand why I'm doing this. Its killing me to leave but I have too. Good Bye Alpha_

_-forever yours, Stiles_

"We'll be okay won't we Kat?"

"I don't know Der. I don't know anymore"

"Its me and you against the world again"

"It looks that way"

_Year 1_

_Dear, Derek_

_Its been a year and here is my first letter. What can I say I mean college is a pain in my ass. it's hard but it will be worth it in the end. Still no luck with the potion but hey I'm only 22 I'll find it at some point. I hope you said yes and that you're immortal. I hope that what the news said about Jacksons marriage to that Katelyn chick isn't true. Kat is probably miserable right now isn't she? Is her fault? That these wars are going on I mean. Did she cause them or? I don't know why I'm even asking it's not like you can reply anyways. I heard Erica broke off from the pack. Does that mean she'll lose her immortality? If it does that kinda sucks for her but she treated me the worst so I don't really feel bad. I met someone. I know that's not what you wanna hear but I did. Her name is Isabelle and guess what? She's an Archangel just like Kat. Only she's not as powerful and that makes her a little bitter but she's great and she makes me feel loved. I still haven't decided on my major yet but I still have time. Kat and Jackson visit me sometimes. Secretly of course. You probably don't even know where I am but that's a good thing. I miss you. So freaking much. Sometimes when Isabelle kisses me I compare it to how you used to kiss me. _

_But let's talk about you. The media is going insane about the new girl on your arm. We both know that's the mother of your children but they don't. I'm happy you and Kat found solace in each other once again. Its for the best. You're more powerful then ever aren't you? You've declared a couple wars and taken over a couple countries but that's why they call you Warlord isn't it. I hope your happy wherever you are now. But I hope you know that I love you. Not like I once did but I still do. Just keep that mind will ya sourwolf?_

_Forever Yours, Stiles_

_Year 2_

_Derek_

_Sophmore year in college is a pain in my ass. There are these kids from this program called "International Baccalaureate" and they're kinda freaking perfect. They handle everything like it's no big deal. Every deadline every finals it's easy for them. But at the same time it's not. The proffs expect so much more from them. The first thing they ask is "who here is from the IB program" and there's normally like 3 kids and the other kids sneer at them while the proff goes "good, I expect great things from you all". I feel bad for them sometimes. _

_But on to me. Isabelle and I are still going strong. Its been a year now and she's great. I met a demon named Juanito, he's sorta my best friend right now. He's been helping me gather materials in order to complete the ritual. He's awesome. His girlfriend Brenda is an angel so it's kinda weird to see them together. But they're perfect for each other. You can see it. There's this other girl. She's their bestfriend her name is Britt and she's human. Surprisingly enough. She has boyfriend in the marines so she's lonely sometimes but she's great once you get to know her. When we met she told Brenda "B, don't tell people I'm nice. Just tell them I'm a bitch and they'll get used to it". I laughed my ass off. She's not one to hold back and I love her for that. I'm sure Kat would've loved her too._

_How is Kat? She hasn't been in the news like at all. Why is that? Is she pregnant again? If she is that's great. Maybe she'll get that girl she always wanted. _

_I've picked my major. I'm going to be a psychologist and then go on to graduate school. Its going to take a awhile but you're only getting two more letters like I first said. But yeah. There's not much else to tell you. But I miss you and I love you._

_-with love, Stiles_

_Year 3_

_D-_

_Hey, how are you? I'm great. I love college. I don't think I told you this but! Britt,Brenda, and Juanito are all IB kids and they're totally helping me out with everything. They're teaching me all their little IB tricks so college is easier now. _

_Isabelle and I broke up. It was for the best. She has to do her angel duties and I have to do my warlock duties so you know yeah. _

_-Stiles_

_4th year_

_D-_

_I'm graduating and what not this year. Brenda and Juanito are totes getting married. Britt is disgusted. Her boyfriend is on leave so she's disgusted and happy all at the same time. I'm actually with Ryan now. Something about me and him just clicked. Its great. Well yeah. I'm going on to graduate school and well yeah._

_-S_

Each year the letters got shorter and shorter. Each more impersonal then the last. It hurt Derek to know that he was unimportant to Stiles. Just a duty now. It hurt Derek more then he couldn't reply. Because Stiles didn't want him to and because Derek had no idea where he was. Stiles going to graduate school meant that he wouldn't see him for 4 more years. And that thought killed Derek. But it could be worse. But at least Stiles was writing. At least Derek knew he was okay.

Derek answered every question Stiles asked in his mind. Yes Kat was pregnant. Yes they finally got the girl they always wanted. No she didn't cause ALL the wars. Just the first one that is. She was pissed about Jackson. Yes Jackson really go married to that chick.

But everyday Derek gained more power and lost more hope of Stiles coming back. And yet Derek loved him more and more each day.

* * *

Its been 8 years since I last saw Derek and I am afraid that he won't love me anymore. It probably sounds stupid seeing as how I treated Derek before. But I can't help it I'm still very much in love with him.

Juanito eventually helped me figure out what the ritual was. So now I can't die. Well I can but nobody needs to know that. Not really anyways.

It sucks to know that the pack still hates me. But now it's because I left Derek behind. And I kind of hate me too. Britt died in order for me to become immortal. And Brenda kind of hates me now. I took away the only person she had left considering that Juanito had gone back to hell. It was his life after all. I'm hated by a lot of people now and to be honest I'm not surprised.

But now as I walk up to the big house I'm not sure what to expect

"Hi! Who are you?! My momma Kat isn't home and my daddy Derek is in his big office."

"Courtney!? What did I say about opening the door to random strang-" Derek cut himself off and stood at the door staring. "Stiles" and bam! The door was shut in Stiles face.

* * *

I'm late, I'm late for an very important date. Great now I sound like the freaking rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. I just need a top hat, a coat , some gloves and a ocket watch.

"Kat?"

"Jackson?!"

"How are you? Its been a while"

"Awhile?" she scoffed. "More like a life time sweet heart. I got by Elizabeth in this time."

"Oh well yeah. My name is Edward, in this life time I mean. How is everyone?"

"Uh? I assume you mean Derek and Stiles. They're fine. Stiles ended up figuring out the ritual during graduate school so he's like us. And Derek is still running things of course. Just underground until he can emerge again. The pack is doing okay. Erica ended up breaking off and forming her own pack down in South America. Scott and Isaac have 3 kids. Um Boyd found his mate in a wolf named um I forgot. Peter is in coma since Stiles totally kicked his ass in a challenge one day. Cora is still in Chicago."

"That's good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm heading down to a wedding"

Jacksons smile turned sly. "Who's wedding would that be"

Kat returned his smile and let a chucked escape her smile. "My own actually. But you already know that"

"Well I mean. I got a letter announcing the marriage of "_ Edward Blake and Elizabeth Delacrux" _but I wasn't sure"

"Mm well would you mind escorting me then Mr. Blake?"

"Of course not Ms. Delacrux"

"You think they would get tired of doing that." Stiles whispered to Derek as they walked behind the happy couple. "They do this every time they find each other."

"Let them have their moment Stiles. Its their thing. Besides if that means leaving you and I alone for a couple of hours I don't care how many times they do that" Derek said pushing stiles up against a wall in the alley.

It had been twelve long years of dancing around each other and finally Derek could call Stiles his again. And Stiles was his to keep. Every year, every life time was different from the last. And Derek was happy to know that his pack survived through the war years. That his sons would never have to bury their father. And that Kat was happy.

But most importantly that he had Stiles in his arms once again. And this time it was for eternity.

_They say that love is forever._

_You're forever is all that I need._

_please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave_

_please stay forever with me. _

**Authors note: thats the end! Its over. Forever. I guess. Lol I dunno. I might do a Stiles at college type of thing but I'm not sure yet. So we'll see. If you can convince me I'll do a super duper long epilogue including all the characters but other then that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
